


The Kylux Zone, or Huxloween 2017

by galaxy_parchment



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Angst, Body Part Kinks, Demonic Possession, Exorcisms, Fae & Fairies, Fluff, Halloween Costumes, Homophobic Language, Huxloween, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Lingerie, M/M, Minor Violence, Missing Persons, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-08 06:30:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 22,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12248868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxy_parchment/pseuds/galaxy_parchment
Summary: A collection of one shots and snippets for Huxloween 2017Tags and rating to change as more content is added.





	1. Unresolved Mysteries

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've posted in over a year and my first fic posted for Kylux. I'm already a day behind but I'm going to try and write as many of the Huxloween prompts as I can this month as a writing exercise for myself to get back into the swing of things after a very long hiatus.  
> Most works will be either small one shots or parts of incomplete fics. 
> 
> Maybe I'll go back to one of these if I find myself getting into the fic. 
> 
> The first fic is kind of an IT inspired premise.

The missing person’s posters were plastered over every available public surface in the weeks that followed Rey’s disappearance. Telephone poles, store windows and every single wall Ben could find in town. A person couldn’t go a few steps without seeing the smiling face of the young girl who never came home one day after school.

As the months passed and the investigation turned up fewer and fewer leads, the posters began to disappear too. It was like the whole town was slowly forgetting who Rey was. Everyone except Ben.

He never gave up. He never stopped looking. Even when his dad yelled at him to stop bringing her up at every single dinner because it upset his mom; not even when uncle Luke became more and more of a recluse in the wake of the increasingly cold case for his daughter.

Rey was alive. Ben knew that; he could feel it and he would find her himself if he had to. Every day after school was time spent dedicated to covering a little more ground. He started with where she was last seen and combing every inch of town from there and out into the surrounding forest and starting all over again, looking for any kind of clue he might have missed. As soon as he had his own car he’d cover more ground outside of town. Han had grounded him for a week and started locking his keys away in his safe box when Ben stole the Falcon one weekend to check out the next town over.

He’d spend every last penny if it meant finding Rey. As such, Ben had spent his allowance that week on printing more posters and buying supplies to stick them up again. If people would take them down, he’d put two back in their place.

“What are you doing?”

Ben swore as his hand slipped and he came close to putting a staple through his fingers. Uncle Luke’s staple gun was temperamental at the best of times. His head whipped round to find a gangly looking redhead about his age shooting him a very disapproving look. Hux. That was his name. The snotty kid from his social studies class who thought he was better than everyone else even though he had no friends.

“Putting a poster up, what does it look like?” Ben stared back at him, expressionless. He didn’t have time for this kid.

Hux sneered at him. Ben didn’t think that anyone’s eyes could have gotten any narrower but Hux proved him wrong.

“I can see that.” He huffed. “Why are you defacing the fence?”

“If you know what I’m doing, then why did you ask, genius?” Ben rolled his eyes. “Why not ask my why, not what?”

Hux looked like he wanted to staple Rey’s poster to Ben’s face.

“This is private property.” He folded his arms and continued to glare at Ben.

“It’s a fence.”

What was this asshole’s problem?

“It’s a fence surrounding _my_ house.”

Oh. That was his problem.

“You can’t just go around defacing someone else’s fence.”

Ben looked around. Every fence in the neighbourhood had Rey’s face on them. He wasn’t sorry.

“I’m not defacing the fence, I’m putting up posters for my cousin. She’s _missing_. And no one’s doing a damned thing about it. Seems like this whole damned town needs reminding of that.”

“That’s not the point.” Hux’s face was getting redder. “There’s places for things like this. Public places.”

“Lotta good that did. People ignore ‘em, or tear ‘em down, or even paste shit over ‘em. Ben waved the staple gun about angrily. “They covered her up with a band poster. They covered up a missing little girl with a fucking concert poster as if she was less important!”

That wasn’t Hux’s problem though. “My dad will go insane if he sees this. He’ll give you a beating with his belt.”

Something told Ben that Hux wasn’t talking hypothetically. Kid seemed like he was talking from experience.

“I don’t care!” Ben spat. “Good! I want people to get mad. I want them to look at her face when they have to take these down. Let them feel like shit when they see they’re ignoring Rey!”

Hux could see there was no reasoning with him. If words wouldn’t work the maybe actions would. He reached forward to tear the poster from the fence, but he was pushed back by Ben.

“Don’t touch it!”

“You said it yourself, they’re just going to get taken down anyway.”

“God, you’re such an asshole. You’d actually tear it down in front of me?” He stared at Hux, standing protectively between him and the poster.

Hux pinched the bridge of his nose. “It’d be better than my dad kicking your ass? Why can’t you see I’m trying to help you?”

“Help me?” Ben laughed. Everyone said they were helping. People volunteered to help the police go coming through the forest outside of town. People looked for Rey. Those same people gave up on her and went back to their lives. Ben was the only one still looking. The only one who still cared. “Helping me would be getting off your ass and looking for Rey with me!”

“She’s dead!”

Hux was on the ground before he even realised Ben had socked him in the face. He blinked and looked up at him, tasting blood. Sure enough when he reached up, he winced as his lower lip stung and he pulled his finger away red.

“Take it back!”

Ben was looming over him, breathing heavily and looking like he was going to use that staple gun on him.

“Take it back!” Ben yelled again, and Hux could see the tears forming in his eyes, so close to spilling everywhere. “She’s not dead!”

Hux licked the blood from his lip. He was an only child and had no close family. He didn’t even have any friends. He couldn’t feel Ben’s pain, but he could see it as plain as anything on his face. He didn’t know what that aching wound of having someone ripped from him would feel like, but he could _see_ it.

“I’m sorry.” He breathed, staring back up at Ben.

“She’s not dead…”

Ben’s shoulders slumped and he sagged back against the fence. “She’s not…”

Hux didn’t know who he was trying to convince anymore, but he pulled himself to his feet and regarded Ben’s handiwork across his neighbourhood. Every fence on the opposite side of the road was already decorated with the smiling face of the little girl Ben felt so strongly about.

Ben felt the posters be gently pried from his hand, but it wasn’t until he heard the loud snap of the staple gun that he looked up through his hair and saw Hux pinning another of the posters on his own fence.

“There’s a lot more houses to cover if you expect to get through this whole stack before sundown.” Hux told him, already moving along the street and positioning another poster on the next fence over. “Hold this in place while I stick it down. We’ll work faster this way.”

Ben nodded dumbly and held the poster up while Hux got to work stapling it to the fence with far more efficiency than he had shown.

“Thanks” Ben muttered, his fingers gently smoothing out the posters from where they had crumpled slightly in his tight grip.

“I’m Hux, by the way.” Hux offered him a weak, but genuine smile.

“I know.” Ben replied. “You’re in my social studies class.”

“Oh…”


	2. Corn Maze

“I just don’t get it.”

Kylo looked over at Hux who was frowning at the corn surrounding them on both sides.

“Don’t get what?”

“Corn.”

“You don’t get… corn?”

Hux sighed, as if he were explaining something to a toddler. He did that a lot. He also tended to forget that Kylo, nor anyone else, could read his mind and that he was actually required to explain his train of thoughts, as exhausting as that might be for him.

“I don’t get what’s _scary_ about corn mazes.”

“Uhh…” Kylo scratched the back of his neck with his free hand, the other still holding onto Hux’s as they made their way through the corn maze that had been set up as one of the main attractions for Halloween in their small hometown.

“I mean, hedge mazes I can at least understand. You’re forced to take the paths inside it in order to find your way out, but corn? You can just walk through it. There’s no sense of feeling trapped or lost in this stuff.”

“Well, it was either this or the pumpkin patch but you didn’t want to wade around a bunch of vegetables amongst a bunch of screaming, snot nosed brats.” Kylo replied, using air quotes with his free hand to remind Hux of his exact words. “I don’t know, wasn’t there some old horror movie about kids and corn?”

Hux shook his head. “It doesn’t matter.”

Kylo frowned. It was date night and they were supposed to be having a good time. Hux sure as hell had a talent for poking holes in just about everything on the planet. It would be impressive if it wasn’t so damned annoying.

“Maybe next weekend we can drive out to the next town over and piss our pants in that new haunted house they set up.”

It was Hux’s turn to frown. “I don’t see how soiling ourselves in fear makes for a good time.”

“Hux, it’s October. Halloween. Spooky shit.” Kylo whined. “Can you just get into the spirit of the holidays just once?”

Hux sighed. He spared a glance at Kylo and instantly regretted it. There were those damned big, pleading eyes of his and that signature Kylo Ren pout he pulled with those insanely plump lips of his. And that combination worked on him every time.

He squeezed Kylo’s hand. “A nice stroll outside with my boyfriend under the stars is far preferable than needing to change my underwear and having a heart attack, I suppose.”

Kylo grinned and leaned in to kiss Hux.

The pair of them sprang apart with a yell when a scarecrow sprang out at them from the depths of the corn. At least Hux knew he would be in safe hands if he were ever to end up in a real life horror movie situation with Kylo at his side. He’d never seen a scarecrow hit the ground so hard from a single punch. He hoped they didn’t know how to sue.


	3. Possession/Exorcism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Father Hux tries to exorcise a demon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fic is unbetaed and unedited.

They had been at it for hours. Both of them faced one another, breathing heavily and covered in a sheen of sweat.

The demon that had claimed the body of Ben Solo was unlike anything Father Hux had ever encountered in all his years of service. He would never admit it and boost the demon’s already engorged ego, but it was by far the most powerful too.

“Getting tired, Hux?” The demon asked from its place on the bed he had securely tied it to. “I could do this for eternity. I’m ready for the next round if you are.”

Hux loathed the beast that had been taunting him for hours on end. Every method he tried just made it laugh even harder in his face. But for all its trickery and temptation, Hux had not waivered once.

“I am going to free Ben from your grasp, you vile fucking creature.” He had never failed before, and this Kylo Ren would not be his first.

The demon simply rolled his eyes. “Ben Solo is dead. He was weak and foolish, so I destroyed him. This body is mine now. I have claimed it.”

Hux’s hand twitched. What he wouldn’t give for a cigarette right now. The demon was lying, of course. Ben was alive; this was just another weak attempt to dissuade him from trying to exorcise the demon from his body. But…

But Ben had not spoken once. In all of the exorcisms he had performed, the host had been able to break through and speak to him. Hux always encouraged them to fight against the monsters possessing their bodies. That was half the battle: helping the poor damned soul oust the demon from within. But not Ben. There hadn’t been a single peep. No flicker of humanity. Nothing. It was as if…

“Now you’re getting it, Hux.” The demon’s lips twisted into an unnatural smile. “He’s gone. There’s no one left for you to save in here.”

“Liar.” Hux spat and “He’s in there. You might a little stronger than the demons I’ve faced before, but I will break through to Ben eventually.”

Kylo threw his head back and laughed. “A little stronger? Those other insignificant specs you dealt with were nothing compared to me.”

“You’re the one tied to the bed.” Hux countered. It had taken longer than normal but Hux had subdued the demon and bound it just like all of the others.

“Maybe I’m just into bondage.” The demon’s lips curled upwards again and Hux regarded it with disgust. “Oh, come on now _father_ , even a man of the cloth is still merely human. Don’t tell me you’ve never once given in to those baser needs of yours.”

“I’m above that nonsense. I have more important things to do.”

“Now which of us is lying?”

Hux ignored him and focused on his research. There was always one way or another to exorcise a demon from a human host.

“You’re wasting your time, Hux.” The demon sighed, as if he was actually bored of this. He hated their fucking arrogance. “No exorcism will work because there’s nothing to exorcise.”

Hux slumped back into the chair by the bed. Ben Solo’s mother had begged him to save her son. He’d never once lost someone to a demon. He’d seen it happen, but never once when he had performed the exorcism himself. But this thing, that monster lying on the bed, he’d never fought this long and hard against a demon.

“Losing your faith, father?”

Hux looked up and saw the demon watching him with an unreadable expression. “What?”

“No… not just now, and not just in yourself. You faith has been waning for a long time.” The demon turned that dark smirk against him again. “Did you ever have it in the first place? After all, it was daddy who beat the religion into you in the first place.”

“Get out of my head.” Hux was on his feet again. His wards should have prevented the demon from accessing his mind.

“Your wards are useless, Hux. They have been this whole time.”

“Bullshit.” Hux still took a step back.

The bonds securing Kylo’s wrists and ankles to the bedframe snapped and fell away to the ground. Hux took several steps back, clutching his rosary in one hand, and snatching up his hunting knife in the other.

“Okay, so I lied to you a little bit.” The demon swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood.

The fucker had been toying with him this whole time. Playing dead and acting like Hux had him right where he wanted him from the very start. These monsters got off on screwing with people.

“Actually, I prefer to get off in the more traditional way, same as you, Hux.” Kylo took another step forward and Hux felt the wall against his back. “You know, there’s nothing actually wrong with laying with another man, as you so often fantasise about. You don’t burn in hell for it. Nah, there’s plenty of other stuff you humans condemn yourselves with.”

“Shut up.” Hux held the knife up between himself and Kylo. “Stop spewing your filth.”

There was a glint in Kylo’s eyes as he beheld the knife, shaking in Hux’s hand. “Or what? Are you going to stab me, Hux?”

“If you’re telling the truth…” Hux’s grip on the knife tightened. “If Ben Solo is truly gone and you have claimed the body for your own, then your body is human.”

“And?” The demon’s twisted grin was back.

“And you can be killed.” Hux finished.

Kylo clapped his hands together, the sound deafening in the quiet of the room as the two of them faced each other, just an arm’s length apart.

“Do it then.” The demon went to take a step but paused, and looked thoughtful. “But that would make you a murderer. And isn’t that a sin, father?”

“Killing a human, yes. You may inhabit the body of a mortal man, but you are still a demon. I won’t be murdering an innocent man.” But still, Hux’s hand shook. “If Ben Solo truly is gone then I will not be harming him.”

“Are you willing to put that to the test, Hux?” The demon asked. “Are you willing to sin and be condemned by the very order you’ve thrown your life away for?”

“It is a sacrifice I am willing to make for the greater good.”

The demon frowned. “Greater good? Where’s the good in that? You’ll be shunned for your methods.”

“It doesn’t matter.” It was something Hux could live with, he told himself.

“Who are you trying to convince here, Hux?” Kylo’s head cocked to the side. “Maybe you’re just looking for an out. The priest acting like a martyr, just like the figure on that cross he worshiped, committing one final, noble act of sacrifice when in reality he’d just lost his faith and needed an excuse to leave it all behind.”

“Watch your fucking tongue.” Hux held the knife to Kylo’s throat. The blade no longer trembled.

Kylo’s hand curled around the blade and he squeezed. Hux stared at the blood that oozed out between his fingers. “Go ahead and do it, Hux. Kill me. Either way I win for I will have made a man faith sin.”

Hux tried to pull the knife away as he stared into those inky black eyes. He would not submit to this demon’s whims, but what choice did he really have in the end?

“Come on, Hux. Do it. I know you want to.” Kylo pulled the knife towards him and down to his chest, pressing the tip against where his human heart laid. “I can see it in your eyes. Do it.”

Hux hesitated still.

“Do it. I know you want it Hux. You’ve wanted to do it for so long. Every time daddy took his belt off and beat you with it. Every time one of those assholes from school kicked the crap out of you. Every time you were called a freak or a faggot. Every time your teachers whipped you for making a mistake. Every time that housewife in your confessional told you about her drunken husband who smacked her around and how she forgave him. Every time that same husband bragged to you in that same confessional about the bruises he left on her that you were powerless to stop but it was okay because he said he was sorry.” The demon’s voice rose and Hux’s hand trembled worse than ever. “You want to kill them all. I know you do. I’ve seen it, Hux. I’ve felt it. Do it!”

Looking back on it, Hux still wasn’t entirely if it was he who pushed the knife or the demon who pulled it, but either way Kylo Ren ended up with Hux’s hunting knife buried deep in his heart. His memory of the act was foggy, but Hux would forever be haunted by the inky blackness that drained from Kylo’s eyes to show the human ones of Ben Solo once more as the human body took its last breath and then slumped to the floor at his feet.

Hux didn’t remember much from the point the body of Ben Solo hit the floor to when he ended up stood in front of the mirror in the hotel room’s bathroom, but he did know that a bottle laid somewhere in-between the two events.

After splashing some water on his face, Hux felt hot breath ghost against the back of his neck and a voice whisper in his ear.

“I’m not done with you yet.”

The last thing he saw before complete darkness, was the reflection of those even blacker eyes in the mirror looking at him.

 

 

 


	4. Hall of Mirrors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo is forced to confront one of his worst fears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is unbetaed and unedited.

In hindsight, a hall of mirrors was a terrible idea.

As soon as he found out that neither Rey nor Finn had ever been to a fair, Poe had declared that their Saturday would be spent playing rigged games and eating cotton candy and hotdogs. Kylo only tagged along because Rey forced him to get out of the house every now and then and Hux was only there because Kylo refused to suffer through it alone.

That was how the five of them ended up standing outside a cheap looking haunted house with a groaning Kylo trying to resist being dragged into yet another attraction he had no interest in.

“I thought this would be your kind of thing, Prince of Darkness.” Poe quipped, smirking at him.

“Suck my dick, Dameron.” Kylo glared back at him from underneath the long hair that he hid behind underneath the hood he always wore up. To anyone passing by he looked like a moody teenager going through his rebellious emo phase, but everyone who knew him knew he did it to hide the scar covering a huge portion of his face.

“Only in your dreams, emo boy.” Poe winked at him.

“Boys please.” Rey stepped between them with her hands held up, blocking Kylo from advancing on Poe. “Let’s keep the pissing contests to a minimum, okay? Today is meant to be about fun and having a good time.”

“He started it…” Kylo muttered.

“Ben.” The tone of her voice was scarily similar to Kylo’s mothers own.

Kylo just rolled his eyes and murmured a half-hearted ‘whatever’ in response, shoving his hands into the front pocket of his hoodie and followed the group as they made their way inside.

Needless to say, the so called haunted house was about as scary as a box of kittens. At least the kittens would have been cute though. The decorations and costumes worn by the employees who clearly hated their own job and existence were just painful to look at. Everything screamed low budget and even lower enthusiasm. Hux saw a kid kick a “mummy” not out of fear, but because his costume was “cheap shit that wouldn’t scare his grandma”. Normally Hux didn’t approve of smart mouthed little brats but he couldn’t help but agree with the kid.

Kylo trailed alongside him as they lagged behind the others who were at least making the most of the shitty haunted house and having fun as they shared good-natured jokes at the lameness of it all. Kylo on the other hand looked even more disinterested in everything around him than normal, which was saying something considering he barely showed any emotion other than boredom in most circumstances. With the exception of Hux’s company of course.

“The only scary thing about this place is the amount these poor bastards are being paid to humiliate themselves like this.” Hux mused aloud.

He glanced sideways at Kylo at the soft snort that comment earned and was pleased to see the faintest up curl of his lips.

The rest of their trek through the haunted house was as dull as ever and Hux breathed a sigh of relief when he finally saw the curtain in place over the door that lead to their salvation away from this boring hell hole. He froze however, when they stepped through it and into the final room of the building.

Hux’s own distorted image surrounded him on all sides. A hall of mirrors was the finale of the so called haunted house. For anyone else this would have been an anti-climactic end to the lacklustre “house of horrors”, but Kylo Ren was not anyone else.

He looked over at Kylo who stood rigid, rooted to the spot beside him. His fists were slowly clenching and unclenching over and over again.

Hux opened his mouth to say… well he didn’t know what exactly, but something. Kylo cut him off before he could even form the first syllable.

“I’m fine.” The cold, monotonous tone conveyed that he was anything but.

Kylo’s hood was still up, as always, and his hair had fallen even further over his face so Hux couldn’t get a good read on him at all.

“Kylo-”

“I said I’m fine.” Kylo insisted, jaw clenching too now. He hadn’t moved yet either.

“Alright.” Hux relented. The sooner he got Kylo out of here, the better. He took a step forward and then another when Kylo mirrored his movements. Ha. What a poor choice in phrasing, he thought to himself. Kylo would have punched him for it and he couldn’t blame him.

He didn’t know how – he kept an eye on Kylo, he really did – but they ended up separated. Hux looked all around but all he could see was his own deformed reflection staring back at him. Had the mirrors been moved? Maybe this was where all the meagre haunted house funds and effort went after all. Trust those dicks running this place to put on a fucking show now of all times.

“Shit.” Hux hissed under his breath. Calling out to Kylo was not an option, lest he look like one of those scared idiots who’d gotten themselves lost. Which technically he had.

A loud thump against the mirror to his left made him nearly jump out of his skin and crash into one of the other mirrors. So now the idiots working here were actually upping their scare game when he - no Kylo - was in dire straits. Fucking great.

When no further banging occurred and no one jumped out on him, Hux inspected the mirror and noticed that the force of whatever had struck it had dislodged it slightly and he caught a glimpse of the space behind it. And there was Kylo.

Sat against one of the larger mirrors in the next row, Kylo shook with his knees to his chest and his head in his hands. The knuckles on his right hand were red.

For once in his life, Hux was thankful for his slight form and managed to squeeze himself in-between the gap in the mirrors.

“Kylo...”

Hux cautiously moved towards Kylo. He’d rarely, if ever, seen him like this. After the accident Kylo had locked himself away. Only poor Rey and his mother and uncle bore witness to the mess he had been in the immediate aftermath. Hux’s hand reached forward but he stopped short, unsure if like a cornered animal Kylo would lash out.

When Kylo remained unresponsive after calling his name again, Hux decided fuck it and took a chance. Gently, he placed his hand on Kylo’s trembling shoulder. As he predicted, Kylo’s head snapped up and he stared at Hux wild eyed, his fist already raised and poised to strike.

Hux didn’t close his eyes but he did brace himself for a punch that mercifully never came. A flicker of recognition passed through his eyes as Hux held his gaze and Kylo slumped back down, his head and fist falling in tandem.

“Hey now…” Hux wasn’t entirely sure what to say to someone in Kylo’s predicament. Sticking someone in a room full of the object they hated the most, what could anyone possibly say to reassure someone who was living their worst nightmare?

“I thought you were gone.” Kylo’s voice was barely a whisper.

A physical punch to the face would have hurt less than the blow those words dealt in Hux’s opinion.

“Oh Kylo, no. No, I wouldn’t…”

“You were gone and I looked for you but all I could see was-” Kylo cut off in a choked sob and buried his face in his hands once more.

All Kylo could see was his own scarred face staring back at himself. All he could see was…

Hux pried his hands away and gently lifted Kylo’s face up in his own so as to look at him.

“I like your face, Kylo.” The words he had kept to himself for so long slipped out so easily now. “I always have, scar and all.”

His thumb traced over the faint line bisecting his face. Kylo just stared at him wide eyed and mouth slightly agape in clear disbelief.

“I know you hate it. And I know it serves as a constant reminder of that awful day and you feel like it’s a fitting punishment but I don’t blame you, Kylo. No one does. The only person who does is you and you shouldn’t.”

Kylo flinched and tried to pull away but Hux kept a solid grip on his face.

“I mean it. I know you’ve heard it a thousand times before but it is true and I will say it a thousand times more if that’s what it takes for it to sink in to that thick skull of yours.”

Hux took a breath. Kylo was trembling all over again. “You were both angry. Your last conversation with him was an argument and you regret that, but it wasn’t your fault. It was the other driver, Kylo.”

Hux tucked some stray locks of hair behind Kylo’s ear. “The only thing you should take the blame for is depriving me of getting to look at the face I was so fond of staring at in class for the past two years.”

Fuck, he sure knew when to pick his moments didn’t he?

He needed Kylo to hear those words though and Kylo needed to hear them. People pointed and stared and whispered about the scar on Kylo’s face. They were nosy assholes who teased, or made fun of or just pitied Kylo. And Hux hated all of them.

He offered him a nervous but warm smile and Kylo crumpled forward into his arms. Hux ignored all of gawking passers-by, holding Kylo in his arms and stroking his hair for as long as he needed. 

When Kylo was ready, Hux stood and re-adjusted his hood to hide his face once more, then held out his hand. “You don’t have to look. I’ll guide you out.”

Kylo never let go of his hand even as Rey fussed over him, apologising for not knowing about the mirrors and long after they had left the haunted house behind, and Hux found himself not minding at all.


	5. Cults

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo accidentally joins a cult.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is is unbetaed and unedited.

Living with Ben Solo was an experience to put it mildly. Every roommate had their own individual set of personal pros and cons of course, but Hux felt that Ben’s were on another level of their own.

There were the typical things of course such as the loud, blaring noise that Ben described as “music” and the fact that he was a slob. They came to their compromises though when Hux “encouraged” Ben to purchase headphones by stealing his speakers and holding them to ransom. He also left all of Ben’s dirty laundry out and locked his own crockery in a padlocked cupboard so he was forced to actually clean up after himself once he ran out of clean clothes and things to eat off of. The man needed to learn his lesson after all.

And then there were the pros of living with Ben. Despite his messiness, the man certainly could cook and without him Hux probably would have died of malnourishment. Ben was horrified to learn that Hux’s diet consisted mostly of instant noodles and coffee as he practically lived at his desk and worked day and night on his thesis. So, Ben took it upon himself to provide him with meals which as he stated, “were actually fit for human consumption and wouldn’t slowly kill you”. And they were good indeed.

When Hux did take a break from his work it was to admire his sweat slicked roommate do push ups in their tiny living room shirtless. During the summer he might have been responsible for breaking the air conditioning which forced Ben to work out in nothing but his boxers. But no one could prove anything.

Although, there were the weird… quirks, for lack of a better word.

First there was the meditation, which wasn’t weird in itself since plenty of people were into that hippy crap. Except in Ben’s case, he liked to do it at three in the morning while listening to… god knows what it was. Ben said it was Tibetan throat singing and it relaxed him. It set Hux’s teeth on edge; those headphones were a _very_ good investment. It didn’t stop there either. Sometimes Ben would sit cross legged for hours on end in the middle of the living room as standard, but other times he performed handstands and had Hux balance textbooks on his feet. Relaxing? Hardly in Hux’s opinion.

The less said about Ben’s sword collection adorning his bedroom wall, the better. He claimed that they were all purely decorative antiques and only the broadsword was for his sword training. Hux didn’t even want to know about that. The guy had a weird obsession with medieval knights that Hux couldn’t care less about. Sure it was interesting, but an intense lecture on the knight’s code courtesy of Ben when he made the mistake of asking a casual question in passing had Hux never wanting to learn another thing about medieval history again.

Still, it was all worth it in the end. Hux got the benefits of a roommate who fed him and a roommate with benefits. Neither of them had time for relationships with their studies and part time jobs and sometimes hooking up with a random stranger at one of the student bars was too much effort, so falling into bed with one another was convenient really. A no strings attached arrangement was agreeable to both of them.

*

When Ben started disappearing and reappearing at random hours of the day he didn’t really think much of it. They both had their own schedules and he rather enjoyed the peace and quiet to work to. He did however, miss admiring the view as Ben worked out which seemed to grow less and less frequent as of late.

“Getting lax in your exercises are you?” Hux asked one evening after Ben returned from wherever it was that he went these days.

“What?” Ben looked up from whatever video game he was playing. “Oh, no. I work out at the training facility now.”

Hux frowned. He joined a gym? Damn. There goes his view. How unfair. “Oh, I thought you said all of the gyms around here were too expensive?”

Ben shook his head. “Not a gym. A training facility.”

“Am I supposed to know the difference?”

Ben rolled his eyes as if, yes, Hux _should_ have known the difference. “I’ve joined a group of like-minded people working together to strengthen and better our minds, bodies and spirits. They have somewhere for me to work out there.”

Hux turned around and regarded Ben from where he sat at his desk. “So, you joined a cult?”

Ben looked less offended when Hux stole his precious speakers. “I wouldn’t expect you to understand. You’re so narrow minded, Hux.”

To be honest, Hux couldn’t really care all that much about Ben’s new weirdo friends and their new age hippy crap. He had a thesis to write. “Sure.”

“Don’t judge what you don’t know.”

“Okay.” Hux turned back to his computer.

“It’s not a cult!”

*

Hux didn’t give much further thought to Ben’s cult after that until he picked up their mail. He wasn’t surprised to see the latest issue of Medieval Warfare Magazine since Ben was subscribed to the special interest publication, but he paused when he saw the name it was addressed to. Kylo Ren. Weird name. And even weirder still that someone in their building also subscribed to this obscure magazine.

“I think we got someone else’s mail.” Hux dropped the pile onto the kitchen counter.

Ben sorted through it and picked up the magazine. “No, this is mine.”

“It’s addressed to Kylo Ren.”

“Yeah.” Ben rubbed the back of his neck, looking embarrassed all of a sudden. “That’s me.”

Hux stared at him. “What?”

“My group… it’s called the Knights of Ren. We…”

“Oh my god. You all use code names?” Hux started laughing.

“Shut up! They’re not code names you asshole.” Ben held the magazine to his chest, hiding the new name printed on the address line. “They’re our true names. Don’t mock what you don’t understand.”

Hux shook his head and gathered up his own mail. “Whatever you say, Ben.”

“It’s Kylo!”

Hux ignored him as he went back to his desk.

*

It was two in the morning when Ben snuck into Hux’s room and accidentally scared the absolute shit out of him. After establishing that it was indeed his roommate and not an intruder, Hux put down the baseball bat he kept by the side of his bed.

“Jesus, Hux.” Ben stared at him incredulously. “You could’ve clobbered me to death. And you said me keeping a sword in my room was weird.”

Hux was sorely tempted to pick the bat up again. “First of all, you’re the one who barged into my room at two in the fucking morning, looming over me as I slept like some kind of home invading serial killer. And second, keeping a sword in your room _is_ weird. Lots of people have baseball bats in their homes for self-defence in case of an intruder.”

“Yeah, whatever.” Ben clicked the light on and Hux hissed at the burning assault on his eyes. “I need you to look at this.”

“And this couldn’t wait until morning?”

“I was gonna wait but the swelling hasn’t gone down and now it’s sort of… leaking.” Ben took a seat on the edge of his bed. “I thought it would’ve healed by now.”

“What the fuck, Ben?” Hux sat up in his bed. “I swear to god if you get your dick out-”

He stopped dead when he saw the state of Ben’s arm.

“What in the hell have you done to yourself?”

It was a tattoo. A very crudely drawn tattoo in what Hux assumed was supposed to be black but it looked faded already, as if the ink used was not the professional kind. He imagined prison tattoos looked better than this. The tattoo itself was a circle with spikes pointing inwards inside a hexagonal shape.

“It really hurts…” Ben looked like at him like a child with a scrape who needed a band aid and a kiss better.

“Did you get this done in some back alley by a drunk?” Hux stared at it in horror. “It looks awful.”

“It’s not that bad. One of the knights did it. She’s used her sister’s stuff. She’s done it before. All of the knights have one.”

Hux paused then prodded at the skin near the tattoo. “Are you telling me that you got a ritualistic brand?”

Ben whined. “It’s not a brand. It’s a tattoo. It’s a symbol of the knights and shows I’m part of something greater.”

“Ben-”

“Kylo.”

“-this is an initiation mark into a cult.”

“It’s not a cult, Hux.” Ben huffed. “How many more times?”

“This looks infected, you need to go to a hospital.”

What did Ben expect him to do? Wash it out and hope it didn’t fall off?

Ben squirmed in his grip but Hux held onto his arm. “I hate hospitals. And how am I supposed to explain this?”

“Explain that you’re an idiot who let an untrained amateur stick you with potentially unsanitary needles and inject god knows what kind of ink into your skin to initiate you into their cult? Yeah, I guess you’re right. That would be kind of awkward.”

“It’s not a cult!” Ben waved his arm and winced, regretting his outburst. “Now are you gonna help me or not?”

Hux sighed. The things he did for dick. “Fine. I’ll do my best and you are not allowed to complain when I disinfect it, and if it doesn’t get any better you are going to a doctor, understood?”

Ben nodded dumbly.

Hux patched him up and Ben complained, and a day later he dragged him to a doctor with the threat of amputation.

*

If Ben could be counted on for two things it was cooking and sex. The man just excelled in both areas and Hux would be very sorely put out the day he and Ben went their separate ways after college. But for now he was perfectly happy to take advantage of both as much as he possibly could while he still lived under the same roof. Ben’s little cult on the other hand seemed to have a different agenda in mind for him.

“What the hell is this?”

Ben looked up from his own plate. “Cow’s heart and bone marrow. It’s really good for you.”

Hux stared at him open mouthed like some kind of cartoon caricature of himself. “Excuse me?”

“It’s part of the Knight’s diet set out by the supreme leader. It’s all extremely nutritious and full of vitamins. He encourages a healthy diet for a healthy mind and body. None of that processed garbage we’ve been putting into our bodies.”

The wheels in Hux’s head struggled to keep up. “I’m sorry, what? Your cult leader makes you all refer to him as the supreme leader…?”

“It’s not a cult, Hux!” Ben slammed his fist down on the table and Hux could have sworn he saw the cow’s heart beat. “The supreme leader is wise and cares about us.”

“Your supreme leader can shove his reject cow parts up his arse, I am not eating this nonsense. It’s disgusting.”

Hux pushed his plate away.

“You haven’t even tried it. Why can’t you be more open minded, Hux?”

Ben actually had the audacity to look upset at Hux’s rejection. He really hated the way his stomach plummeted at that look. No, clearly it was just his stomach complaining at not having been fed yet. With a grimace, Hux cut a piece of the cow’s heart and popped it in his mouth, and then promptly spat it back out.

These cultists were trying to starve him to death.

In the end, Hux opted for a microwave meal he had abandoned at the back of the freezer when Ben started cooking for him. It tasted like rubber but it was a damned sight better than the bloody cow’s heart Ben all but wolfed down.

Still determined to salvage what was left of his evening, Hux sauntered into the living room and straddled Ben’s lap as he sat on the couch watching TV. Ben however, did not react in the way he had anticipated when he started to kiss his neck and reach down his pants.

To say Hux was confused when Ben pulled away and pushed Hux’s hands away was an understatement.

“Not in the mood?” Hux frowned. He could really do with a good fuck but if Ben wasn’t into it tonight he would have to take care of himself, as much as he was loath to. Still, Ben had never turned him down so far.

“I… uh…” Ben looked away and chewed his lip and whispered in a tiny voice. “The Supreme Leader says a life of chastity is better for one’s path to enlightenment…”

Hux had never come so close to screaming in his life.

*

Ben stood beside him wordlessly while Hux typed away at his desk. Eventually he opened his mouth and uttered very quietly. “You were right.”

Hux’s fingers stilled over the keyboard and he very slowly turned and looked up at Ben. “I’m sorry, what was that? I didn’t quite hear you.”

Ben grit his teeth but spoke up. “You were right.”

Hux couldn’t help the smug look that fit happily onto his face. “I usually am. What was I right about in this instance?”

Ben actually whined and stamped his foot. “Hux, could you just not be a dick for five minutes? You were right, okay? I think… I think the Knights of Ren might actually be a cult.”

Hux blinked and stared at Ben some more. The most stubborn arse he had ever met had actually admitted to being wrong.

“Congratulations, you finally figured it out. What tipped you off? Was it the blood sacrifice of a virgin or the subscription to Cult Weekly?”

Ben played with a loose thread at the bottom of his t-shirt and looked down at the ground. “The supreme leader wanted us to cut all our ties with our friends and family and come live with him on his farm. He mentioned something about ascension…”

Only a group like the Knights of Ren and their so called supreme leader could make a word like ascension sound so fucking ominous.

“Hux…” Those big, plush lips of Ben worked into a pout. Dammit he all but looked like a kicked puppy and Hux felt his steely resolve weakening. “Help me get out...”

Hux heaved a heavy sigh and saved his work before closing it. He tried to tell himself that this would all be worth it in the end if it meant going back home cooked meals and sex on a regular basis. Well shit, since when did he become so attached to the oaf he lived with?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Medieval Warfare Magazine is a real publication. Cult Weekly, is not.


	6. Bonfire Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo gets distracted at a bonfire party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is unbetaed and unedited.

Hux looked beautiful in the firelight.

The way the flames reflected against his pale skin, made him glow like some ethereal being capable of lighting the way in the dark or burning everything down to the ground. With Hux either option was a likely possibility.

His hair looked like it was ablaze itself in the flickering light and shadows cast by the fire he stood so close to. If he stared hard enough, Kylo could trick himself into thinking the red of his hair really was a flame in itself.

Hux never liked his pale, freckled skin or bright red hair. He’d been teased as a child for his complexion and singled out for it. He cursed his parents for inflicting them upon him and complained about his natural aversion to the sun because of them. But for Kylo, they were the first features of his that he fell in love with.

No one would ever describe Hux as warm, because he wasn’t. Ice Prince was a much more common pseudonym used for him by others. But they only saw that cold mask Hux wore on the outside. They only ever felt the chill bite of his harsh words and cold gazes. They didn’t know about the smouldering flame that could blaze hotter than the sun when properly stoked.

While his heart might have been made of the most solid ice, Hux’s body was pure fire. Kylo felt it when they made love. Hux’s skin burned under his fingers and Kylo’s entire being was enveloped in the tight heat of him as he fucked him. Kylo felt like he was home, warm and safe, when inside of Hux.

Kylo too, felt the warmth of Hux’s whispered words of love and affection when they laid together in bed, tangled up in the sheets and each other. No one else got to witness the softness of his face and the gentleness of his caresses in those precious moments shared only between the two of them.

Standing there before the warmth of bonfire on a cold and crisp night, the rest of the party fell away and all Kylo heard were the crackling flames and all he saw was Hux.

“Aren’t we meant to be watching the fire?” Hux asked, a faint smirk on his lips as he glanced over at Kylo who never looked away, even when he’d been caught in the act.

“I am.” He replied.


	7. Trick/Treat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo gets a trick and then a treat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm away this weekend so prompts 7 and 8 will be uploaded now.
> 
> As always each fic is unbetaed and unedited.

Trick

 

There was a stain on the ceiling above Kylo’s desk. For the past half an hour he tried to figure out what caused it. It was a weird brown colour. Dried blood? Someone lose their shit at work and kill their boss? More than likely it was caused by an old leaky pipe in reality. Shit, this job was slowly killing him. The buzz of his phone was a welcome relief, especially when he saw Hux’s name on his screen. Maybe he could sneak in a “bathroom break” before office hours were over.

Hux: You busy?

Kylo: At work. U kno im not

Kylo: Y, you gonna keep me busy? ;)

Hux: I’m busy. I just wanted your opinion on something.

Kylo sighed and slumped back in his seat. Hux probably wanted opinions on different ties or dish towels; some kind of boring domestic shit as usual.

Kylo: wat u doin?

Hux: Shopping with Phasma.

Yeah, Kylo was definitely going to be sent pictures of different linens and he’ll give his opinion but it won’t really matter because Hux has already made up his mind.

Kylo: exciting…

Hux: Lingerie shopping.

Kylo sat up in his seat.

Kylo: pics

Kylo: pls

His phone buzzed again and he immediately opened the attachment and groaned.

Kylo: fuckin tease

There was a picture of silky underwear alright, but it was just Hux holding it up for the camera.

Hux: You asked for a picture and I delivered.

Kylo: u kno wat I meant

Kylo: u gotta try em on. Make sure they fit jus right ;)

Hux: stop sending emojis and I just might.

Kylo: Changing room. Now.

Kylo impatiently drummed his fingers on his desk as he waited for Hux to strip off in the changing room and try some sexy little number on. He was half tempted to sneak into the bathroom and facetime him. Before he could make that decision his phone buzzed again.

Kylo: I cant giv an opinion on a fuckin bra strap

Kylo: More

The angle barely showed anything. Hux even managed to not get the mirror in the shot so he couldn’t catch a glimpse of him from behind. The only thing he could see was Hux’s shoulder and the red strap of a bra. He couldn’t even see what kind of material it was.

The next photo sent was of the very top of Hux’s hip and he could just see that the red panties had some lace across the edge. Fuck, he couldn’t even tell if they were a matching set from this.

Kylo: Jesus Hux. This aint Victorian times you can show more skin than that

Hux: If I show you the whole thing then it won’t be a surprise.

Kylo bit his lip. It was true he loved it when Hux showed up in that ridiculously short black robe of his and let it fall to the ground to reveal the sinful lingerie he had squeezed himself into. The theatricality of it all built up that anticipation and the final reveal was always worth it.

Kylo: Wrk is so borin. Need somethin 2 get me thru the last hours…

Kylo: pls :(

His phone was torturously silent for several minutes, but it felt like an eternity to Kylo. Goddamnit Hux knew how to get him worked up without even being in the same room as him. Bastard. When his phone buzzed once more Kylo nearly knocked it off the desk.

Hux: Don’t you dare touch yourself. I want you to save your reaction for when you see it in person.

Kylo bit his hand to stop himself making any kind of sound at the image sent to him. It wasn’t the full lingerie set but that was forgivable because the angle Hux had achieved was pure art. It had been taken in the reflection of the mirror and showed nothing but Hux’s perfectly round ass thrust out in a pair of red lace panties that were practically see through.

Suddenly he regretted asking for pictures. There was absolutely no way he was going to make it through the remaining hours of work without touching himself after seeing that obscene image. Hux was a monster and he knew it.

The hours ticked by slowly and he came so close to murdering every single co-worker that tried to talk to him throughout the day. As soon as quitting time rolled around he was out the door before Poe could even finish asking if he wanted to join everyone for drinks.

Hux was lounging on the sofa, fully clothed when Kylo arrived home.

“Please tell me you are wearing it under that.” He said breathlessly, pointing at Hux’s sky blue sweater.

“Hmm?” Hux looked up at him, a look of curious innocence on his face. Kylo had no idea how the man managed to achieve it since he was the complete opposite in every aspect.

“Hux, don’t be an asshole.” Kylo whined. “You know what that picture did to me. You can’t do that and not deliver.”

“Oh. I didn’t buy them in the end. Far too expensive. Sorry.”

The bastard didn’t even have the decency to look apologetic as Kylo stomped off. All Kylo shouted back when Hux asked him where he was going was “Bathroom!”

 

 

Treat

 

“Are you still mad at me?”

Kylo looked up from his laptop and gave Hux a blank look before turning his attention back to the screen.

“I’ll take that as a yes then.” Hux sighed. “You’re being very immature about this.”

“No. Sending pictures like that, then being an asshole and saying just kidding is immature.”

Kylo refused to look up from the laptop and didn’t care at all when he heard Hux leave the room. Maybe he was being a little immature in holding this grudge for three days, but fuck it, Hux deserved it.

Sometime later he heard Hux’s approach but still he did not look up from the screen.

“Are you sure I can’t make it up to you?”

“I don’t know, can you travel back in time and not be a dick?”

“Kylo. Look up.”

Begrudgingly Kylo relented and did look up at Hux and just like that his stubborn grudge faded away and he couldn’t even remember why he’d held it in the first place.

They weren’t the red lingerie from the pictures Hux had teased him with. No, this was much, much better. Hux stood before him in a pair of tiny black lace panties that left absolutely nothing to the imagination and some kind of bra made entirely of a series of complicated looking straps that just barely managed to cover his nipples despite the amount of fabric involved.

“I will take that look and drool as forgiveness.” Hux smirked.

Kylo quickly wiped his mouth but his hand came away dry. Fuck, he didn’t even care about the teasing. This was worth it. This was so worth it.

“Get over here so I can rip that off you.”

Hux’s smirk widened and he sauntered over. For a man who barely had any hips, he sure as hell knew how to make them sway from side to side in the most tantalising way possible. Quickly slamming the laptop closed, Kylo dumped it on the coffee table and sat back as Hux straddled him.

“There won’t be any need to rip these off.” Hux murmured against his lips before kissing him. Taking one of the hands Kylo had immediately placed on his hips, Hux guided it down to his ass and Kylo groaned as his fingers traced bare skin on the open back.

“Fuck…”

“So, you approve?” Hux asked, pressing kisses down his neck.

“Yes, fuck, yes. So much better than the red ones.” He placed both hands on Hux’s ass and squeezed.

Hux reached down and pulled a bottle of lube out from underneath one of the couch cushions. How in the hell had he been sat here for so long and not noticed that?

“You planned this?” Kylo gasped as Hux nipped his ear. “You fucking tease…”

“Gratification is always better when it’s delayed.” Hux flicked the lid of the bottle open and dribbled it on Kylo’s fingers. “Now get to work.”

Kylo didn’t need to be told twice. Spreading his cheeks apart he circled one finger around Hux’s rim and then very slowly pushed in.

“You could make a career out of being a con man.”

Hux was already moving in time to the shallow thrusting of Kylo’s finger, fucking himself on them when he added a second, and then a third.

“I’d prefer only to tease you.”

Kylo pushed some of the fabric hiding Hux’s nipples aside and latched onto one, licking and teasing one and then the other in turn.

“Aww, how romantic.” He chuckled and groaned when Hux pinched his own nipple.

“Shut up and fuck me.”

Hux was panting now as Kylo spread his fingers and stretched him open.

“Gratification is always better when it’s delayed.” Kylo grinned against Hux’s lips as he kissed him.

“Asshole.”

Hux bit his lower lip and tugged. Kylo loved it.

“But I’m your asshole.”

He removed his fingers and Hux lifted himself, already positioning himself above Kylo’s cock.

“The only asshole either of us should be concerned with right now is mine.”

“So impat- ah.”

He moaned loudly as Hux thrust himself down on him.

Soon enough the steady rhythm they built up turned erratic and needy as they clawed at one another. The room filled with the sounds of heavy breathing and slapping flesh as Kylo gripped Hux firmly by the hips and lifted him up and down when Hux’s legs started to strain, fucking him hard and fast until finally Hux threw his head back and moaned as he came.

Kylo followed moments later as he always did. Hux tightening around him always finished him off. Panting, Hux slumped forward and buried his face in the crook of Kylo’s neck, lapping at the bite mark he left there earlier.

“Am I forgiven?” He eventually breathed out.

“Fuck.” Kylo sighed and gently carded his fingers through Hux’s damp hair. “You always are. Every time you do this to me. You’re a monster who knows exactly how to play me.”

“But I’m your monster, right?”

Kylo didn’t need to see Hux’s face to know he had that shy and dopey after-sex smile he only really wore when it was just the two of them, blissed out like this.

“Yeah.” Kylo kissed his forehead and wrapped his arms around him. “You are.”


	8. Fall Snuggles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux and Kylo's night doesn't go according to plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is unbetaed and unedited.

Kylo had a rather romantic notion of Fall and Winter. To him it meant keeping warm in thick knitted sweaters and scarves; drinking pumpkin spice lattes and eating hot stews; and most importantly snuggling up on the couch with his boyfriend under a blanket and bathed in the warm glow of the fire.

Hux on the other hand saw the colder months as a nuisance. To him it meant getting drenched in sudden downpours on the way to work and battered by other commuters’ umbrellas; an increased line at his favourite coffee place thanks to teenagers and hipsters wanting those sickly sweet seasonal garbage drinks; and worst of all people getting sick and spreading their germs everywhere.

On a Friday evening after they had both endured a long and stressful week at work they made plans for dinner and a night on the couch in front of the TV. Nice and simple. Easy.

Hux was forty five minutes late home.

Kylo was moments from pulling on his coat and going out in search for him, dinner in the oven be damned, when Hux finally walked through the door. Punctuality may as well have been Hux’s middle name for all he went on about organisation. Kylo always got a telling off if he was even five minutes late to meeting him somewhere.

“You’re home late.” His tone conveying clear concern as opposed to the irritation that would have been evident in Hux’s voice had their roles been reversed.

Hux sniffed as he shrugged off his coat. “I dosed off on the train and missed my stop.”

That too was really not like Hux at all. The man was highly alert and observant even on a bad day, Kylo always assumed it was down to the excessive amounts of caffeine in his system.

“C’mere.” Kylo reached forward, placing his hand on Hux’s forehead. “You’re burning up.”

Looking at him closely now, Kylo saw all of the tell-tale signs: red, puffy eyes, sniffling and a look of such deep exhaustion that he reckoned one gentle push and Hux would be on his ass and not be able to get back up again.

“Mitaka’s kid got the flu.” Hux stifled a yawn. “Arsehole came in to work and infected us all.”

Kylo ushered him towards the bedroom. “Go change into something warmer and get on the couch, I’ll bring you something to eat.”

Hux complied but his movements were sluggish. “I don’t think I can stomach a stew right now. I’m sorry, I know you went to all that effort.”

“Don’t worry about it.” Kylo shook his head. “It’ll keep. I’ll make you some soup.”

Normally Kylo would be thrilled at Hux’s obedience – the stubborn asshole liked to be in charge and give out orders – but seeing him so docile and fragile was just… wrong. He’d never tell him, but Kylo actually missed his authoritative air right then.

As instructed, Kylo found Hux on the couch and wrapped up in a blanket when he brought out the soup to him. He didn’t comment on the fact that Hux’s choice in warmer clothing happened to be one of his own hoodies.

“Pumpkin soup.” Kylo informed him as he handed it over.

Hux rolled his eyes but accepted it gratefully. “Of course it is.”

“Shut up and eat it. It’s good.”

From the way Hux mopped up every last drop of the soup with his bread roll, Kylo took that as his agreement.

“Thank you.” Hux murmured as Kylo accepted the empty bowl back from him.

“Scoot over.” Kylo lifted the blanket and pulled Hux to his chest. Once seated comfortably with the blanket wrapped snugly around the pair of them, he loaded up Netflix and started the movie they had saved for their original evening plans.

“You’ll get sick too if you sit this close.” Hux protested.

Kylo pressed a kiss to the top of his head and squeezed him a little tighter. “Worth it.”

Hux sighed and leaned back against his chest. “You’re too good to me sometimes.”

“Sometimes?” Kylo snorted. “Just remember this when I get infected and need taking care of.”

Hux’s only response was some light snoring.


	9. Ghost Hunters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux interviews a genuine ghost hunter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic in unbetaed and unedited.

As soon as Hux learned that there was a paranormal investigation research society running at the university he knew he had found his next story.

While other students liked to run fluff pieces on the local animal shelter or mindless drivel about the football team’s latest victory, Hux preferred to cover far more news worthy stories. His piece on the recent scandal exposing which members of said football team were guilty of doping earned him a spot on the front page of the university newspaper, and a lot of enemies. But he wasn’t in this to make friends, he was here to cover real news and expose the truth to the public, whether the public liked what that truth was or not.

He couldn’t wait to shine a light on the money pit the university’s funds were being wasted on. Ghost hunters? What a joke.

The paranormal investigation research society was located in the basement level of the science building. Out of sight and out of mind, but still an insult to actual real science based on facts, not science fiction and horror stories. He almost completely passed it by, mistaking the dingy little room for a supply closet. Taped to the door was a piece of paper that read in permanent marker ‘paranormal investigation research society. Kylo Ren’.

He entered after knocking and a gruff voice grunted at him to come in. Sitting behind a desk littered with papers and ancient looking books was a man with a mop of messy black hair and a large nose that was currently buried in some ancient looking tome.  

“What do you want?” He asked, not even bothering to look up at Hux. “If you’re lost, cleaning equipment is two doors down, past the archive room.

Not even a hello or an introduction, Hux thought. Charming. “I’m here to speak with the head of the paranormal investigation research society.”

That actually made the man behind the desk look up at Hux and he studied him intensely for a few moments. “You found him.”

“I guessed as much considering you’re the only person in here. Kylo Ren, I presume?” He held his hand out. “Armitage Hux, I’m with the journalism society.”

Kylo made no move to take his hand and continued to stare up at him with a completely blank expression on his face now.

“Why?”

“Are you always this suspicious of everyone who walks through that door?” Hux asked. He might have been in the science building, but he didn’t particularly enjoy the way Kylo seemed to be dissecting him in his mind.

“I tend to be the only one who walks through that door. Most people don’t even know this place exists…”

“It’s not like the society is widely advertised. I happened to come across it by mere chance. Not to mention you’re not stationed in the most accessible of places.”

Truth be told, it had taken Hux hours to find out exactly where the office was located once he had learned of its existence. It was as if Kylo Ren wanted to remain as mysterious and elusive as the subject matter he studied.

Kylo merely shrugged. “They wouldn’t give me a bigger space for just me.”

That too had puzzled Hux in his initial research. Kylo Ren appeared to be the only recorded member of the society. No other administrators, besides professor Snoke were listed in the paperwork he managed to get his hands on, and even that had been a feat.

“Don’t societies need more than one member to actually be allowed to run?”

As far as he was aware, there was a minimum membership requirement for both administrators and members, and if a society couldn’t meet them then it would not be allowed to run for the academic year. He’d heard of many societies that had folded completely due to lack of members.

Kylo eyed him warily still. “Professor Snoke made an exception.”

“Of course he did…”Hux muttered. This whole setup was as suspicious as it got and Hux was determined to get to the bottom of it.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Kylo’s eyes narrowed.

Hux held up his hands. “Hey, whatever you’re willing to do to get good grades is none of my business.”

“What…?” Kylo’s eyes widened after a moment. “Don’t be disgusting! You- Fuck you! This research is important to him. And me.”

“Yes, it does appear that way.”

Hux’s mind was a tornado of questions. Just why in the hell was a well renowned and respected professor such as Snoke putting so much focus on a secret one man ghost hunting show?

“What do you _want_?” Kylo repeated his earlier question. The image of a caged animal, its confines far too small came into Hux’s mind.

“An interview.”

Kylo stared at him once more and Hux felt very naked for a moment. “Why?”

Hux shrugged. “Most people don’t even know about… whatever it is you do down here. I wanted to shed some light on that.”

Kylo eyed him suspiciously again. “Alright…”

“Great.” Hux pulled out the chair opposite Kylo’s desk and took a seat. He also fished out his recorder from his bag and placed it on the desk between them on top of a stack of papers and hit the record button. “Okay, so first of all, is the university aware that Snoke is channelling some of its funds into this society in order for you to go around chasing imaginary spirits?”

Had there been enough room for it, Hux truly believed that Ren would have flipped the desk between them. “Excuse me?”

“I was curious to know as to why on earth such an absurd society such as this is running in the first place without anyone seeming to know anything about it. With all the budget cuts that have been happening lately, not a single society has escaped unscathed and yet here you are running your own private little ghost show. I’d love to know how you pulled this off.”

“Get out.” Kylo stood abruptly and Hux was suddenly grateful for the cramped office space limiting his movements.

Hux made no effort to move. “We haven’t finished the interview yet.”

“I don’t care. This isn’t an interview. You’re just here to mock me and my research, just like everyone else.”

So this was personal for Kylo, Hux thought. He was hardly surprised. Even if people didn’t seem to know about this society, it wouldn’t be absurd to think a raving lunatic such as Kylo Ren trying to convince people that ghosts were real would be written off as well… a raving lunatic.

“Have you ever even _seen_ a ghost?”

Most children claim to have seen ghosts, and every time it was just their imaginations running away with them or something that could later easily be addressed with logic and reason once their minds were no longer overruled by fear and paranoia. It was why most adults grew out of such nonsense. Most, anyway.

“Of course I have.”

So many people claimed to have had some kind of encounter with the paranormal and yet, the rest of the world still had it all written off as superstitious nonsense.

“Great, where’s your proof?”

“I don’t…” Kylo slumped back into his seat. “I don’t have anything concrete _right now_ but I’ve seen-”

“Eye witness testimony?”

Of course he didn’t. If he, or anyone had any real hard evidence of ghosts, they wouldn’t currently be sitting in a basement office for a secret society no one knew about.

Kylo moved some of the papers cluttering his desk about. “Well, no but-”

“So, what you’re saying is that you have absolutely no proof to back up your claims and we’re all just supposed to believe your tall tales for which have no one to corroborate your story with?”

And yet somehow, Snoke seemed to believe this man. Perhaps he too was a crackpot, Hux mused. Something about the old geezer always gave Hux the creeps, but he never would have imagined anything quite like this.

“I- That’s not- It’s not that simple!” Kylo ran a hand through his hair. Hux pissed a lot of people off, but he’d never seen someone get this rattled so quickly. “These are otherworldly beings beyond simple human comprehension that can’t be studied under a microscope like normal sciences.”

Hux scoffed at the notion that he thought that this could even be classed in the same category as any kind of science.

Kylo glared at him but continued regardless. “That’s what the funding and my research is for: to use the correct equipment in the right conditions to gather this data and prove narrow minded people like you wrong.”

“And are you?” Hux asked, looking at him expectantly.

Kylo had that same dumbfounded look on his face when Hux first asked for an interview.

“Am I what?”

“Going to prove me wrong?”

Kylo’s mouth opened and closed once and then twice. “Yes! Obviously.”

“Go on then.”

Hux was getting rather amused at watching the man across from him constantly switch between angry and confused in the blink of an eye.

“What?”

“Prove it to me.” He looked around the room, as if waiting for this proof to manifest. “Prove that ghosts and spirits exist.”

“You… I can’t just summon one here, it doesn’t work like that.”

“Could’ve fooled me. Can’t you just light some candles and pull out the Ouija board?”

If looks could kill, the one Kylo shot at him would have had Hux finding out first hand if spirits and ghosts really did exist.”

“That’s Hollywood bullshit. A wildlife photographer doesn’t just snap his fingers and a Bengal tiger suddenly appears. We have to go to the spirits.”

“Alright then.” Hux stood up and turned off the recorder. “Let’s go.”

“What?”

“You can hear me correctly, can’t you?” Those ears of yours are certainly big enough. Take me to a ghost. I want to see one.”

Without realising it, Kylo had raised a hand to his ear but quickly snatched it away when he caught himself doing so and frowned at Hux.

“We can’t just go now.”

“Why not? Do they only come out at night?”

Kylo huffed. “Because we just can’t! Haven’t _you_ been listening? I told you, we need to wait for the right circumstances.”

“Very well.” Hux picked up one of the many pens littering Kylo’s desk and scribbled a number down on a post-it note and thrust it at him. “When you get your next case, text me the details.”

Kylo stared at the piece of paper as if Hux were offering some kind of venomous animal, poised and ready to bite him, but very tentatively he accepted it. He looked up at Hux. “You’re serious about this?”

“Very.”

Something told Kylo that Hux was always serious about everything. He looked like the kind of guy who permanently had a stick lodged up his ass.

“Alright, fine.”

“Great.”

“Yeah.”

Hux rolled his eyes. Something told him that Kylo was probably better at socialising with the dead in comparison to the living. He looked like the kind of guy who spent all his free time hanging out in this closet in a basement chasing ghosts instead of spending time with real human beings.

Not waiting for a reply, Hux turned and left Kylo Ren to his tiny cluttered office. In his mind he was already imagining various potential headlines for his next big article exposing Snoke and Kylo as the frauds they were.

Still seated at his desk, Kylo stared at the phone number Hux had left for him as he held the piece of paper up to the light. With a smirk he pocketed it and gathered up his notes on the recent activity at the old Kanata estate. Hux would get his spirits alright and Kylo would be there to see that smug look wiped off his face when his narrow mind was opened to the wider beyond.


	10. Full Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one ever said living with a werewolf would be easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is unbetaed and unedited.

Hux felt that his life was one of those trashy dark romance novels some days. He never would have imagined in even his wildest of dreams that he would one day end up dating the town werewolf when he moved to what he had initially thought to be a nice, quiet and boring little town.

Fast forward to just over a year later and here he was, trying to get fur out of the couch. Again.

“Don’t you bloody move another inch.” He looked up sharply at the hulking form of the wolf attempting to sneak past him with its tail between its legs. “Don’t you give me that look, you know it won’t work on me.”

Said look the wolf was giving him was one of immense guilt, like that of the family dog who took a shit on the carpet and knew it was about to get a thorough telling off. Now, if Kylo had done _that_ then he would bloody well be cleaning it up himself.

“You know the rules.” He told the animal still giving him those pleading eyes. “You’re not allowed on the furniture when you’re like this. You shed everywhere and it’s an absolute nightmare to get out of everything.”

The wolf whined at him. Anyone else would have been fleeing in terror at the mere sight of such a colossal beast inside their own home, not scolding the monster that could potentially eat them whole. But even before Hux learned that Kylo would never harm him in his wolf form, he had never been afraid of him. How on earth could he ever be afraid of the man who once cried during sex? Even though he grew fur and razor sharp teeth and claws capable of tearing him to shreds, it was still his Kylo underneath all of that. So Hux never once hesitated in hitting him on the nose with a newspaper or spraying him with water when Kylo’s animal instincts took over and he did something to wreck his house.

The wolf took a cautious step towards him and butted its head against his hand. Hux lasted a whole ten seconds before sighing and giving its head a scratch.

“Don’t do it again.” He half-heartedly instructed, knowing full well that it would happen again sooner or later.

The wolf licked his hand, making him grimace. Even in wolf form he knew that Kylo was grinning.

“Go on. Get out and go for your run already.” Hux gave the wolf a pat on the back. “I won’t be dealing with you full of pent up energy later tonight.”

The wolf’s body tensed, ready to spring forth but one scathing look from Hux caused it to reconsider and slowly walk out of the house before breaking into out into a run through the garden and out into the forest the house backed on to. It seemed that Kylo was learning some lessons after all. Hux would prefer no repeat incidents of broken furniture courtesy of an oversized lumbering wolf in his home.

In all honesty Hux would have preferred Kylo to remain outside every time he reverted to his wolf form but while he could change at will, the days leading up to a full moon found his ability to control the transformation weaken. But there were only so many mournful looks and whines Hux could take before his own resolve weakened and he opened the door to Kylo. When had he grown so soft?

Hux did not expect to see Kylo for the rest of the day or night. While much of the myths and legends surrounding werewolves were bullshit, there was some truth in the lunar cycle having an effect on the transformation process. Every month, without fail, Kylo was compelled by some instinct to get out into the forest and run wild and free as a wolf. Hux might not ever fully understand it, but he had come to accept it. Although, Kylo did not find his ‘time of the month’ jokes as funny as Hux did when they started marking the lunar cycle on the calendar hanging in the kitchen.

Hux was awoken in the early hours of the following morning by a large form unceremoniously slumping down beside him on the bed. He’d given up on trying to keep the wolf off the bed when it was clear that Kylo was far too needy and touch starved to sleep alone. He did however, draw the line at being slept on.

The first time it happened, not only did Kylo scare the shit out of him, but he almost crushed and suffocated him under that heavy mass of fur too. No one really expected to be woken up in the middle of the night by a massive wolf in their bed, but Hux really hadn’t anticipated that Kylo’s need to cuddle would manifest in what he assumed was an aggressive bestial state. It turned out that he was dating an overgrown puppy instead of a monster from a Hollywood movie.

Thankfully this time the wolf settled itself on the bed beside Hux and snuffled at him until he lifted an arm for Kylo to snuggle up to him under.

The next time Kylo woke Hux up it was with soft kisses trailed down his neck and gentle caresses with human fingers along his arms.

“Morning.” Hux murmured into a firm and mercifully hairless chest.

“Mornin’” Kylo pulled him closer and pressed a kiss to the top of his head.

“Good run?”

While he still carried faint traces of the forest, Hux much preferred the way Kylo smelled as a human. Wet dog smells as bad as it sounds he had come to learn.

“Mmm, yeah.” Kylo hummed in confirmation and shifted so he could nuzzle Hux’s neck. Some lupine traits Kylo exhibited in his human form could be appreciated after all, Hux supposed. “Much better back in here with you though.”

“Good.”

Hux felt no need to indicate which statement he was agreeing with.  


	11. Fortune Telling/Runes/Tarot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux gets his fortune told.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is unbetaed and unedited.

“Remind me again why I’m here?” Hux asked, walking alongside Phasma and Mitaka as the pair led him through the fair. Of all the damned places the two of them could have dragged him out to, this had to be the worst idea they had cooked up yet.

“To have fun, my dear Hux.” Phasma replied, ignoring his eternal sour look directed at her. “You do remember what fun is, don’t you? You used to have it before your breakup turned you into a miserable hermit.”

Mitaka snorted. “I don’t really think he knew how to have fun even back then.”

“True.” Phasma nodded.

Hux turned his scowl on Mitaka. “I will shove that corndog up your arse, Mitaka.”

Phasma shook her head. “Don’t bother, he’d only enjoy it.”

Mitaka choked on the corndog and Hux shrugged. “Well, that works too.”

Phasma pat Mitaka on the back, almost knocking him flat on his face.

“Thanks…” he croaked.

It wasn’t like Phasma or Mitaka had left him with much choice. They all but dragged him out here and he was fairly certain that Phasma would tackle him to the ground if he tried to leave. That was not something he was willing to put to the test; Phasma could snap him like a twig.

So, he accepted his fate and accompanied his friends as they wandered the fair grounds. Watching Mitaka throw up after a couple of rides might prove a good way of lifting his spirits.

As the three of the rounded a corner Hux collided with a much smaller woman. While she didn’t snap him like a twig as Phasma would have, she did spill the contents of her drink on him. He was glad now he stuck to his usual dark clothing as he dreaded to think what was in the disgustingly sweet smelling pink, sticky drink.

The woman apologised profusely but Hux just waved her off with a sigh. The damage was already done. Perfect. Not only was he stuck in this hell hole of screaming children but now he had to endure it while looking and feeling like the floor of a movie theatre. Naturally Phasma laughed while Mitaka looked apologetic as if he had been the one to soak Hux. The pair of them went to grab a snack while he headed off to clean up in the nearest bathroom. 

Hux almost yelled at the next asshole who happened to walk right into him but this time he stopped when he looked up and his eyes met dark, piercing ones.

“Sorry,” The stranger steadied Hux, hands on his shoulders. Hux shivered at the sudden touch but it lasted only a moment as he released him right after. “Didn’t expect anyone out here.”

Hux had wandered behind some tents near a far corner of the fairgrounds. “I was looking for the bathroom…”

The stranger laughed lightly. “Won’t find any here, just a bunch of great smelling porta cabins over there.”

He gestured further down towards some trees at the edge of the fairgrounds. Hux felt dirty already at the thought of one of those. He’d probably walk out feeling even stickier than when he went in.

“Perfect.”

Even more perfect was that he was a sticky, disgusting mess in front of the first attractive man he had come across since his ex.

“Don’t worry too much, better to spill something sweet than anything else over yourself.”

“Someone spilled it on me.” Hux wasn’t that fucking clumsy.

The stranger pulled out a pack of cigarettes and lit one. He offered the pack to Hux. “Want one?”

Hux shook his head. “I don’t smoke.”

The stranger had the decency to blow the smoke away from him. “Suit yourself.”

“Are you judging me for not smoking?” Hux regarded him with incredulity. “If anyone’s to be judged it’s you destroying your lungs with those death sticks and… wearing whatever ridiculous getup that is.”

Hux gestured at the stranger’s outfit and he looked down at himself and shrugged. He was dressed from head to toe entirely in black; some kind of loose tunic and a long skirt with gold trimming and what looked like small coins hanging in loose chains.

“Part of the look.” He indicated to the tent behind him. “Attracts customers. Costume might be bullshit but my fortune telling skills aren’t.”

Well, that explained the weird getup. Hux thought he was just some edgy goth or something. “You’re a fortune teller?”

“Yeah.” He nodded. “Want a reading?”

Hux never believed in that nonsense. There was no invisible guiding force shaping people’s lives. There was such a thing as free will and making one’s own decisions in life. Still, the idea of spending time alone in a dark tent with this stranger…

“I’ll pass.”

“Don’t know what you’re missing, red.” He flicked his cigarette and trod it into the ground. “Well, if you change your mind, you know where to find me.”

The stranger turned and lifted the flap at the back of the tent and disappeared inside. Hux suddenly felt like a fool for turning down his offer, but he wasn’t about to suddenly come running at his heels and look an even bigger fool.

Instead he left and cleaned himself up as best as he could in the least offensive smelling toilet out of the bunch and re-joined Phasma and Mitaka where the three of them resumed their exploration of the fairgrounds.

He saw the tent again on one of their rounds, this time from the front, where he could read the sign advertising ‘Kylo Ren, medium and spiritual expert.’ Shaking his head he looked away from it. There was no such thing as real fortune telling.

Phasma poked him in the side when he found his gaze wandering yet again as they walked throughout the day. “Want your fortune told?”

“What?” He asked, head swivelling round to gape at her as if she’d caught him looking at porn instead.

“You keep eyeing that tent every time we go past it. I thought you didn’t believe in that stuff?”

“I don’t.” He shrugged. He didn’t. Not at all. But really, it wasn’t his fortune he was interested in. He was interested in getting some good fortune with a handsome stranger. “You brought me here to have fun, didn’t you? Hearing some hack try to predict my future might be a laugh.”

Phasma and Mitaka shared a puzzled look.

“Whatever, it’s your money.”

“Go amuse yourselves with trying to win Mitaka a stuffed dog or something.”

“I’ll win you a kitty too.” Phasma called after him as he entered the tent.

As soon as the flapped closed behind him, all sounds of people screaming on rides and children laughing together ceased. It was as if this darkened space inhabited an entirely different world. Hux felt eyes on him although no one was in the initial chamber with him. Ahead of him lay a thinner curtain which he could see the faint flow of candles from within.

“Come in.” That familiar voice called out sounding somehow deeper than before. Perhaps he just wasn’t remembering right, even though their brief encounter was mere hours ago.

Kylo Ren was sat behind a table draped in a deep purple cloth, his hood which was previously worn down was now up making him look like some kind of monk or magical practitioner from a fantasy novel. All part of the illusion and show he had said.

His lips curled upwards as Hux stood before him. “I knew you would come, red.”

“Why, because you saw it in my future?”

Kylo’s low chuckle filled the tent. “No, because I could see it in your eyes. You wanted to see me again.”

Hux snorted. “Not one for modesty are you?”

“You strike me as the type who loathes false modesty.”

“You think you have me all figured out already then? Name, age, childhood fears?”

“I’m not your Wikipedia page. I’m just good at reading people.”

“Hardly a mystic skill.”

“That’s just the basics. Are you going to sit down then?”

“Fine.” Hux sat down cross legged on the cushion on the opposite side of the table to him. He regarded the table which was bare besides a single lit candle. “No crystal ball?”

“Even some things are too tacky for my tastes.”

“Good to know you have some standards.”

Kylo’s eyes roamed over him, down and then back up again and Hux felt himself shiver involuntarily. “I think I have pretty good standards when it comes to certain things.”

“So,” Hux cleared his throat. “How does this work?”

“There’s a few methods. I can use cards, or runes, or…” Kylo licked his lips and Hux felt himself swallow. “A palm reading.”

Hux’s gaze fell to Kylo’s hands resting folded on the table. Fuck, they were huge. For a moment he was reminded of his scalding touch when he stopped Hux from face planting in the ground. His own were long and slender but Kylo’s still dwarfed them in comparison. “A palm reading then, I suppose?”

“I knew you would say that.”

“Oh shut up and get on with it.”

“So impatient.” Kylo teased but held out his hands. “Palms out, facing up.”

Hux obeyed and Kylo took his hands in his own. They were so warm and felt a little calloused as his fingers traced lightly over Hux’s. He was no expert in this kind of thing but he was sure it didn’t take this long to read someone’s palm, and yet no impatience crept in at all as he watched, fascinated, as Kylo traced his fingers slowly across his palms. Hux also had not expected his touch to be so gentle.

“Hmmm… interesting.”

“What’s interesting?” Hux squinted at his palm, not seeing whatever it was that Kylo was seeing.

He froze, feeling locked in place, when Kylo looked up at him. “Your love life.”

“My love life?” Hux rolled his eyes. “Of course you would go for that nonsense. You can’t tell my love life just from my palm—”

“You’ve had a lot of… relationships. Lovers. But none of them have ever been serious.”

Hux shrugged as best as he could while Kylo still had a hold of his hands. “Lucky guess.”

“You’re a clear and focused thinker. You see what you want and you go for it.”

True but most people knew that about Hux. It was a very vague assumption that could be made about a lot of people from barely knowing them.

“And what is it I want?”

“I’m not a mind reader, but I can tell you’re cautious when it comes to relationships. You’re so determined and a go-getter in all aspects of life but not when it comes to matters of the heart.”

“Matters of the heart?” Hux scoffed. “How absurd. You know nothing of my love life.”

“You single?”

“Well, yes, but—”

“Recent breakup?”

“How did you--?”

“I sensed it. When I first saw you. Lonely. A recent, raw wound. Wanting a connection but too hesitant to form one.”

Hux gaped at him.

“I’ll take your silence as a yes to all of that.”

Hux snatched his hands back. “Big deal. You guessed I got out of a shitty relationship—”

“You didn’t end it.”

“Wha...”

“He dumped you. That’s never happened before. You’re always the first one to bail, but this time, he beat you to it. And that hurt. Not because you loved him, but because he made you feel vulnerable and foolish. You never want to be the one hurt, or left behind.”

His hands fell back into his lap and he looked down at them. He wasn’t reading his future, he was reading his past, with alarming accuracy. This was all meant to be bullshit.

“Fairly presumptuous of you to claim that it was a he.”

“I saw the way you looked at me.”

“Ha. More modesty. Maybe I’m bisexual?”

“Are you?”

“Yes.”

“Well, I still wasn’t entirely wrong, was I?”

Hux grit his teeth. “Are you just going to mock me and my lack of a love life then?”

“Quite the opposite. That breakup was the best thing that ever happened to you.”

What the fuck was this lunatic on?

“And how do you figure that?”

“It brought you here to my tent.”

Hux paused, staring at him once more. “Are you flirting with me while telling my fortune?”

He wasn’t entirely innocent in this either. Hux would be lying if he said he actually came into this tent to have his fortune told.

Kylo picked up a pack of tarot cards. “Would it help if I laid out some cards and told you the fates wanted this?”

Subtlety was not this man’s forte. “Do you always abuse your services like this with your clients?”

“Only when their fate crosses paths with mine.”

Kylo dropped the cards and leaned forward. “What if I told you I read my own fortune and our meeting was in it?”

Did he honestly think these awful lines were going to work on him?

“Sure it was.”

“You wanna grab a drink tonight?”

“I…” Hux sighed. Okay, maybe they were working on him. Or maybe he was on the rebound and this damned cocky, arrogant fortune teller was just his type. “Yes. Fuck. Does this crap always work?”

“You’re the first person I’ve tried it with.”

“What?”

“I told you, our meeting was fated. I might put on a show but this is all very real.”

“Okay then, Mr. Fortune Teller, where are you taking me out tonight?”

Kylo smirked. “Why don’t we leave that up to fate?”


	12. Cryptids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux and Kylo go cryptid hunting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is unbetaed and unedited.

Three am on a Saturday.

Three fucking am on a Saturday and there Hux was trailing behind Kylo, freezing his arse off in a goddamned forest.

He couldn’t see shit. Between sleep deprivation and the cheap, shitty flashlights they both used to light the way, Hux might as well have been walking blind. He let Kylo lead. Let that bastard fall down any holes or trip over rocks and give him the heads up beforehand.

Hux could be in bed sleeping soundly and snuggled up with Kylo after a long day of hitting the books, but no, he was out here tired and miserable.

“What the hell are we looking for out here?”

“I told you. A wookie.”

“What the fuck is a wookie?”

“Kind of like Bigfoot, I guess? But hairier.”

“Why exactly are we doing this at three in the bloody morning? Why can’t we do this during the day?”

Kylo had the audacity to laugh at him and Hux was overcome with the urge to shove that flashlight up his arse. “Cryptids don’t come out during the day, Hux. That’s why these things are so… cryptic. And mysterious.”

Hux stopped. “You’re telling me, we came out here for some imaginary beast?”

“First of all, it’s a cryptid which means its existence is neither confirmed nor denied right now. And second of all, you agreed to come out with me tonight.”

Hux couldn’t dispute him because that would mean admitting that he hadn’t actually been paying attention to Kylo as he went off on one of his rants about these strange creatures he had some bizarre obsession with.

“Why couldn’t you have a normal hobby?” He mumbled. “Like birdwatching or some kind of sport?”

“Like you would date a jock.”

“No, just a guy with the body of one.”

“Help me find this damned wookie and you can have this jock body all to yourself later.”

“Sure, promise me sex when you know I’ll be passed out all day after this.” He wondered how long they could wander aimlessly before Kylo gave up and called it a night. Shit, Kylo was even more stubborn than he was, they’d probably be out here til daybreak. “What makes you think this thing is even real?”

“There’s been tonnes of sightings. You can’t discredit claims from so many people of the same thing.”

“And yet no one’s got any evidence of this thing? People snap selfies all the damned time yet they can’t get a photo of this walking fur ball?”

“I don’t know, this thing is elusive. Probably too fast. These things are good at hiding. Why do you think they’ve managed to hide all this time from people with just glimpses?”

“Because they’re not real?”

“I saw it.”

“What?” Hux frowned. “When?”

“About a week ago. Couldn’t sleep. Tried meditating and then went for a walk.”

“Meditating?” Hux stopped in his tracks and Kylo looked back at him. “Dammit Ren you were high, weren’t you?”

“Well, yeah but—”

“We’re out here at three fucking am chasing one of your hallucinations?” If he wasn’t relying on the flashlight to see where the hell he was going, Hux would have thrown it at Kylo’s head. “I’m going home.”

“Hux, wait!”

Hux was already turning his back on him and going back the way they had come. At least, he thought he was. He started walking faster when he heard Kylo chasing after him.

“Come on, Hux. Don’t go running off, you could get lost.”

“I can’t believe I let you drag me out into this madness. I must be the biggest idiot on the planet. If anyone else had asked me I would have told them to fuck off, but you… you always manage to get me to—”

He didn’t see the slope and then he was falling down it. He heard Kylo cry out but he was already rolling down unable to stop his momentum until finally he hit the ground below.

“Hux!” Kylo yelled at him from the top of the slope. “Shit, don’t move. I’m coming down.”

Hux groaned. He couldn’t move if he wanted to. He felt battered all over and was sure he would be covered in a fair amount of nasty cuts and bruises by the morning. He flexed his joints experimentally and thankfully nothing felt broken. Remaining on the floor til Kylo made it down to pick his arse up seemed like a good idea.

Twigs snapped nearby and he sighed as rustling leaves indicated movement towards him. “Well, you might not have been as quick as me in getting down here but that was still relatively fast.”

Hux picked his flashlight up and powered it back on. The thing flickered to life for just a moment and he cried out and scrambled backwards despite the pain of moving. That was not Kylo.

“Hux!” Kylo was at his side and he nearly smacked him with the flashlight. “What’s wrong? Are you hurt? Is anything broken? Shit, I’m so sorry. You’re right. This was a stupid idea. I never should have dragged you out here.”

Hux snatched Kylo’s flashlight from him and shone it in the same direction he had pointed his own just moments before. It was just the two of them in the clearing.

“Hux?” Kylo’s voice was laced with concern. “What’s wrong? Talk to me. You’re shaking.”

Hux turned to look at Kylo. He probably looked a state sitting there in the dirt, roughed up and covered in twigs and leaves. “I really hate it when you’re right.”


	13. Bad Luck Friday the 13th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux has a very bad day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is unbetaed and unedited.

Hux did not believe in superstition or luck in any form, good or bad. Life was what people did with it. Bad shit happened. That was life. But he did not believe there was some benevolent or malevolent force or higher power out there controlling his or anyone else’s destiny. Nor did he believe that any trinkets or rituals would protect him or anyone else from the shit life chose to throw at people, and they certainly didn’t create opportunities for success and fortune. If he wanted a meeting to go well or to get a promotion then the only thing responsible for that was hard work and preparation, not prayer or good luck charms.

Kylo on the other hand was his polar opposite. The man believed every superstition in the book and then some Hux had never even heard of before. It didn’t stop there either; Kylo described himself as a deeply spiritual person, although Hux soon learned he wasn’t referring to organised religion. At least not in the sense that he was aware of. He didn’t even realise that ‘witches’ existed outside of history books and fantasy stories. How he came to find himself in a relationship with a self-identified witch, even he wasn’t entirely sure, but that was a story for another time.

Hux was shrugging on his jacket, readying himself to leave for work, when he felt the small lump in his pocket. “Ren.”

“Hmm?”

“What the hell is this?”

Kylo looked up to see the charm he has thought was expertly hidden in the inside pocket of Hux’s jacket. “A ward. It protects from harm.”

“I’ve told you before.” Hux placed the charm on the coffee table. “I’m perfectly fine with your interest and belief in this… stuff, but I do not need or want it.”

“If you don’t believe in it then there’s no harm in having it.”

“I don’t want it.”

“Hux, its Friday the thirteenth—”

“Numbers and days of the week are human constructs that have no meaning outside what we assign them. There’s no natural or supernatural significance to them.”

“Belief and power of the mind can be powerful things.”

“Well if I don’t believe in them then they can’t hurt me.”

“You could say you don’t believe in cars but one can still hit you.”

“That’s not the same thing!”

Why did he always have to try and twist his logic and use it against him?

Kylo sighed and looked at the charm resting on the coffee table dejectedly. “I’m just looking out for you, Hux. Is it really so bad that I care about you?”

Maybe there was some logical explanation as to why he with Kylo after all. At the sight of those pleading eyes of his and those pouting lips, Hux felt his resolve crack. Kylo was a lot more emotionally open than he was and the first person who showed him that he genuinely cared for him.

“I do appreciate it.” Hux assured him, stepping into Kylo’s personal space and pressing a soft kiss to his lips. “But you don’t have to worry so much about me. I’ll be quite alright.”

Hux left the charm on the coffee table still, and headed out for the day. As much as he did care for Kylo in return, he just couldn’t buy into these silly trinkets in the same way that he did.

Kylo sighed once more, although not so miserable that time, against his lips. “Alright, fine.”

He was in fact, not alright.

Despite the forecast for a cloudy morning with a very remote chance of a slight drizzle, Hux was drenched five minutes down the road in a sudden downpour on his way to the train station. He needed only to endure the cold, wet clothes for the commute though as ever the organised individual that he was, he kept a spare suit at the office in case of emergencies such as this one.

When he arrived at the office, however, he discovered that the suit was gone, and he remembered with dismay that he hadn’t had the time to replace it after using it for a sauce related emergency the week before when on lunch with Phasma. Damn that woman and her love of messy food vans. The pathetic hand driers in the bathroom reduced his suit from dripping wet to damp at best.

Mitaka refreshed the suit’s moisture levels when he tripped on a power cord someone had neglected to properly secure down and spilled his latte down Hux. He had no choice but to reschedule his meeting with Snoke. Getting chewed out for wasting the man’s time was still better than attempting a pitch with a large stain adorning his usually crisp white shirt and reeking of pumpkin spice.

The train ride home was delayed by several hours by a downed tree on the line courtesy of the freak weather they had been having all day.

By the time he arrived home Hux was ready to lay down and write the rest of the evening off. Kylo found him face down on the couch when he came out of the kitchen.

“Rough day?”

Hux rolled over and stared up at him miserably.

“What the hell happened to you?” Kylo asked, seeing the state of him.

What the hell hadn’t happened to him was a better question. Printers jamming up and pens exploding and spilling ink all over vital contracts was just the first few hours of his morning in the office.

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Hux closed his eyes and willed this awful day to end already.

“That bad, huh?” Kylo took his hand and pulled him up. “C’mere.”

“No.” Hux weakly protested. “I’m disgusting and you’ll end up stinking of coffee too.”

“Don’t care.” Kylo wrapped his arms around him and allowed Hux to hide his face in his chest. Hux melted into his embrace at the feeling of Kylo’s fingers in his hair.

“Give me that charm and every other one you’ve ever tried to sneak into my pockets and briefcase.”

Kylo’s chest rumbled as he laughed and he kissed the top of his head. “Sure thing.”


	14. Bobbing For Apples/Curse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux has a bit of a weird kink.
> 
> Kylo laments the possibility of a family curse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Both fics are unbetaed and unedited.
> 
> I don't even know what inspired the first fic besides a desire to not write a typical bobbing for apples fic. The second is somewhat inspired by Adam Driver's character in Logan Lucky.

**Bobbing For Apples**

 

“Come on, Hux.” Kylo whined, dragging him outside towards the bucket Poe, Finn, Rey and the others were gathered around in the back yard.

“That’s disgusting.” Hux eyed the floating apples with disdain. He was sure he saw bite marks in one from where someone had been unsuccessful in picking the thing up.

“It’s an age old Halloween tradition.”

“It’s unsanitary.”

“It’s fun.”

“What’s fun about shoving your head in a bucket full of water to get an apple? We have hands for a reason.”

Hux folded said hands away, firmly displaying his unwillingness to participate.

“You’re such a killjoy.”

“I’m not doing it.”

“Fine,” Kylo shrugged and moved to the bucket when Poe waved him over. “But I am.”

“Don’t expect me to kiss you tonight. Fuck knows what’s swimming around in that water you’re sharing with every other person dunking their face in.”

Kylo wasn’t too worried. Hux was a handsy drunk. A few more drinks in him and he would forget all about his promise of not kissing him tonight.

As predicted, an hour later and Kylo was being shoved into one of the bedrooms by Hux who was all over him.

Kylo steadied him, hands on his hips, as Hux attacked his neck.

“What happened to no kissing after apple bobbing?”

“Shut up.” Hux nipped his ear. “Or do you want me to stop?”

“Fuck, no.” Kylo gasped when Hux’s tongue ran along the shell of his ear.

“Besides,” Hux kissed his way down his throat. “I’m not kissing you on the mouth.”

Kylo ran his fingers through Hux’s hair, urging him down gently. “Don’t need your lips on my mou- oh!”

Hux smirked against his throat. “What was that?”

“Do… do that again. Fuck. I didn’t know I even… Shit.”

Kylo was babbling. It wasn’t Hux’s first time lavishing his neck with attention but he’d never felt that before.

“I much prefer this kind of apple bobbing.” Hux purred, licking the spot just below Kylo’s Adam’s apple with the tip of his tongue and tracing upwards. The sensation had him melting against the wall, knees threatening to buckle under him.

Hux continued to mercilessly tease the same spot, flicking his tongue and massaging the area in circles with his mouth. Kylo’s grip on his hair tightened.

“I had no idea you had such a weird fetish.”

Hux teased and pulled away. “You want me to stop?”

“Don’t you fucking dare.” Kylo growled and pulled him forward slightly. Hux kept his mouth shut and Kyo’s voice turned pleading. “Please… Hux. Feels so good…”

Hux flicked his tongue out and continued lavishing attention on the spot just below his Adam’s apple and Kylo moaned softly as Hux’s fingers worked their way up under his shirt and pinched at his nipples.

“I can’t help it. Watching you drink… it’s obscene, the way it moves like that…” Hux surged upwards and kissed him on the mouth, pushing his tongue in and exploring every inch. “Say a word and I will never do it again.”

Kylo shook his head. “No talking, just face sucking.”

Hux smirked and kissed him again.

 

**Curse**

“It’s the Skywalker family curse.”

Hux looked up at his drink and gave Kylo a curious look. “What?”

“All the bad shit that happens to me.”

“Or maybe you just make a lot of stupid decisions.”

“You’re one of those stupid decisions you know.”

“There’s always an exception to the rule.”

Kylo rolled his eyes. “You always have a fucking answer for everything.”

Hux shrugged, not fazed by the glare Kylo directed at him. “Well, technically you’re a Solo, so maybe your father’s dumb luck is more dominant?”

Kylo glared at him harder. “I have Skywalker blood in me. It still counts.”

“And what exactly is the Skywalker family curse? You know, besides the obvious dysfunctional qualities.”

“You’re an asshole.” Kylo sighed and looked down at his hands. “Bad luck. Family feuds, but mostly… my grandfather lost his hand in the war. My uncle lost his in a freak accident.”

“Your cousin and mother haven’t lost any limbs.” Hux pointed out.

Kylo chewed his lip. “What if it’s just the men? How long before I’m next?”

“I think you’re being paranoid.”

“Am I? Tell me that when you’re visiting me in hospital and staring down at the stub where my arm used to be.”

Hux reached forward and picked Kylo’s hands up in his own and kissed his knuckles on each. “You’re not going to lose your hand in some freak accident, and even if you did that won’t make me love you any less.”

Kylo looked down at the bar, his cheeks reddening and mumbled something incoherent. Hux didn’t need to hear the words.

“Besides, you’d look pretty hot with a robot arm.”

Kylo wrenched his hands away. “You’re such an ass.”

Hux laughed and lifted his glass for another refill which Kylo begrudgingly supplied.


	15. Leaves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo is more of a dog person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is unbetaed and unedited.

It wasn’t that Hux hated dogs per se. He was more of a cat person, but that didn’t mean he despised dogs just because of his preference for cats. And it wasn’t that he hated Beebee either. The small, round dog stared up at him with nothing but love and excitement in his eyes for Hux, a man he barely even knew. The animal loved everything and everyone so much and put all of its trust in them immediately. An animal that dumb was easy to take advantage of and wouldn’t last in the wild, and yet even his icy exterior tended to melt around the mutt. Not that he would show it though.

No, Hux didn’t hate Beebee, but the poor dog did have the misfortune of belonging to Kylo’s ex.

Poe and Finn were away for the week on a romantic getaway and Kylo had volunteered them to take care of Beebee without even consulting Hux. Apparently every other person wasn’t able to take care of the animal and they were a last resort, but that still didn’t make Hux any happier about the whole situation.

Not everyone had the pleasure of having to still be acquainted with their boyfriend’s ex, but Hux did. As much as Kylo assured him it was ancient history and the relationship itself lasted no more than a few months and they realised they were better off as friends, it still irked Hux to see them together. Every laugh they shared, every smile between them and every innocent touch between them felt like a small stab and Hux heard a small voice at the back of his mind remind him about their past that may not be as long buried as he was constantly told.

But it wasn’t a ‘him or me’ type situation as much as Hux had wanted it to be. Though part of Hux was a little glad that it wasn’t; that secret nasty fear that Kylo would pick Poe over him had him terrified. Since Kylo and Poe had so many shared friends, including Poe’s new boyfriend Finn and Kylo’s cousin Rey, it wasn’t as if spending the rest of their lives completely separated was really an option. And they still were on good terms after all. Hux sometimes wished it hadn’t ended so amicably though.

Kylo had warmed to Beebee immediately. He’d always liked the dog and been friendly with it whenever he had accompanied Poe and Finn. Kylo would kneel down to greet Beebee and give him some head scratches before even acknowledging the people he was with. Thankfully that affection wasn’t born out of having joint custody of the dog with Poe when they dated. No, mercifully Beebee had come into Poe’s life long after their breakup and was a joint decision between him and Finn. Hux couldn’t bear the thought of having to share Kylo with Poe through such a connection. It would have been almost as bad as if they had a child together.

So, despite the warm welcome and letting Beebee make himself at home, Hux could not bring himself to engage with the animal. Beebee tried his hardest to get Hux’s attention and affections by pestering him for it with licks and jumping in his lap, but he did his best to distance himself from the animal. He fed Beebee but largely ignored him and forbade Kylo from letting the animal into their bed. Kylo protested of course, arguing that Millie got to climb into bed with them, but Hux wouldn’t hear of it. He wouldn’t admit his reasoning to Kylo – he’d be accused of insanity – but allowing Beebee into their bed felt like letting Poe in. Looking into the dog’s big brown eyes, all Hux could see was Poe. That didn’t stop Kylo from letting Beebee sneak in and steal the warmth of Hux’s spot on the bed after he had gotten up for the day.

Millie, the traitor, accepted Beebee right away too. The pair would often curl up together and she would even clean him as if he were from her own litter. Hux had been secretly trying to train her to piss on Poe’s shoes with very little luck so far. He should have been happy that he didn’t have to worry about keeping them separated or worry over Millie’s safety, but part of him wanted that conflict as an excuse to turn the dog away.

Hux declined accompanying Beebee on walks with Kylo and refused to pet him when he climbed onto the couch with them. He often used Millie as an unwilling shield on his lap to prevent Beebee from curling up on him like he did in Kylo’s. It was petty and pathetic and Hux couldn’t wait for the week to end and be rid of this constant furry reminder of his boyfriend’s past. Kylo just assumed he hated dogs. Hux felt no need to correct him.

Towards the end of their new tenant’s stay with them, Kylo had somehow talked him in to going for one last walk with the little beast in the park. The promise of pastries on the way home may have helped his decision to join them a little. What Hux didn’t bargain for was Kylo stopping in the park to play with Beebee for the final time before his owners came to collect him that evening.

Kylo zeroed in on the largest pile of leaves he could find and let Beebee off his leash to charge right into it. They made a game of Kylo throwing the leaves up into the air and the corgi leaping up on its stubby little legs in an attempt to catch them in its mouth. Neither of them tired of repeating the process over and over again. Watching them, Hux was struck by just how truly carefree Kylo looked as he laughed and smiled down at the enthusiastic little dog.

“We used to have a dog when I was a kid.” Kylo said, a little breathless after a good while into their little exercise as Hux stood to the side with his hands in his pockets. “Chewie. An Irish wolfhound. I loved that old mutt. Used to sleep in my bed with me, he was so huge I sometimes woke up on the floor.”

Kylo smiled fondly as he reminisced and chucked the leaves up once more for Beebee who barked in response and snapped at them as they fell.

“Millie’s great and all,” He continued. “Don’t get me wrong I love that ginger fur ball, but a dog is just… you can’t play with a cat the same way.”

“Millie plays.” Hux sniffed. He could sit there all day dangling string and watching her try to catch it.

“I know, but it’s just not the same.” Kylo gathered a handful of leaves and threw them in the air. Beebee leapt up at once and tried to catch them all again and once the leaves landed in a pile he threw himself into them and rolled around. Kylo laughed once more then bent down to give him some belly rubs. Beebee licked and nipped at him in return.

Okay, so Millie wouldn’t jump around all excited like a dog, but she still showed affection by rubbing up against them both and purring. She liked to be stroked but would bat them away and even bite if she wasn’t in the mood. She also only really allowed play when she was bothered to, otherwise Hux could dangle that string all day and she would merely look on with disinterest.

Kylo looked just as happy, if not more so, that the children gleefully running around them in the park.

“We should get a dog.” Hux blurted out before he knew it.

Kylo looked up at him, as equally surprised at Hux’s outburst as he was.

“What?”

“Um, well, I’ve been thinking and I suppose that maybe, we should get a dog?”

“I thought you hated dogs?”

“When have I ever said that?”

“You’ve been treating Beebee like he shit on your pillow all week.”

“That’s not… I don’t…” Hux sighed. “I don’t hate Beebee. I just… he’s only here a week. No point getting attached.”

Hux could see that Kylo detected bullshit from that right away.

“It’s not like we’d never see the little guy again.”

Shit, Hux couldn’t exactly tell him ‘I hate this dog because he reminds me of your ex and seeing you happy with the dog makes me think of you happy with him’. Even he could see how crazy that would make him sound.

“I just….” Hux kicked at the leaves by his feet. “I like seeing how happy a dog makes you.”

Kylo just couldn’t stop grinning like an idiot when he played with Beebee. In one way Hux was envious that the dog – his ex’s dog – was the one to bring him so much joy, but on the other hand Hux never wanted to stop seeing Kylo like that.

He looked up to find Kylo right in front of him. He leaned in and cupped Hux’s face. “You really mean it? You actually wanna get a dog with me?”

Hux felt his face heating up and it wasn’t from Kylo’s massive hands, as warm as they always were.

“Yeah. I’d like that. Something that’s ours. I know you love Millie but I had her before I met you so I know it’s not the same, and I know how much you’ve secretly wanted one.”

“I never said or anything…”

“Ren, you’re about as subtle as an elephant in an antique shop.”

That same grin lit Kylo’s entire face up and he kissed Hux hard on the lips. “Let’s go to an animal shelter. Adopt one. Give a good home to a little guy who deserves it.”

“Or girl.” Hux added. He looked down when he felt paws at his legs and found Beebee staring up at him.

He supposed the mutt wasn’t all that bad after all.


	16. Headless Horseman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux has a very unique relationship with the headless horseman roaming his city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A kind of Durarara!! inspired AU.
> 
> This fic is unbetaed and unedited.

The headless horseman of Hosnian Prime was a very well-known urban legend among the inhabitants of the city. No one really knows the origins of the creature. Not everyone had seen the modern day fairy tale of course, but rumours and stories of it spread like wild fire in hushed whispers over time. Varying accounts of sightings kept the legend alive. And there were a lot of these so called sightings.

Accounts varied as they often did with urban myths and legends but the basics remained the same. A figure clad entirely in black riding on a completely silent motorcycle. The headless horseman earned his name when several witnesses claimed to have seen the strange helmet it always wore knocked clean off in the middle of a scuffle between members of the two warring gangs on the streets of Hosnian Prime in their ongoing turf war. When the creature had intervened all witnesses present at the time claimed to see the same thing: the horseman had no head underneath that helmet and nothing but wisps of black smoke emanated from its neck. Its body remained animated when helmetless. No one moved, too stunned to react, as they watched the horseman retrieve its helmet, replace it and simply ride away into the night.

No one knew why it roamed the city’s streets at night. Stories and rumours continued to vary as they often did. Some say the horseman was neutral to both gangs while others speculated that it had an alliance with The First Order. This claim held more weight for many people when the horseman was seen multiple times in the company of Hux. While Hux claimed to have no affiliation with either faction, some believed that he showed favouritism to The First Order over The Resistance. Regardless, everyone agreed that whatever the horseman’s motives, the creature must have been in search of its missing head, much like the original story from which is gained its namesake.

Hux, first name unknown, was as enigmatic as the horseman itself. An agent of chaos who dealt in information he should and could not have access to regarding the goings on in the sprawling metropolis and fed it to both factions. He never asked for payment in any form and never supplied it to one in order to put the other above or below their rival. His motives were as mysterious as he himself was and it seemed as if he manipulated and played the people of the city as if they were pieces in some larger game that no one knew the rules to. He claimed he set things in motion to get the “most interesting” result. Whatever the hell that meant.

It appeared that Hux was the one person in the city with a direct line of contact with the horseman he had come to learn was actually named Kylo Ren. No one knew how or why the relationship formed and Hux wasn’t about to divulge anything concerning the horseman to anyone. The living, breathing creature that had walked right out of a story and into his life was now another one of his close and personal secrets, one he would protect more than the others. Perhaps.

Despite the silence of the motorcycle, Hux seemed to know of Kylo’s arrival before the horseman even announced it. He leaned against the wall at the back of his apartment building and waved in greeting. His phone buzzed in his pocket and he withdrew it and read the text.

Kylo: Any new leads?

Hux nodded. “The Resistance is transporting some goods down at the docks tonight. Seems there might be a man among them with some information relevant to your interests.”

Kylo’s gloved fingers rapidly tapped away on the screen of his own phone and Hux once again read his new text from the horseman.

Kylo: Thank you.

The horseman made to leave and Hux tisked. “Always in such a hurry. What happened to staying and chatting like we used to?”

Kylo paused and typed out another reply.

Kylo: Maybe some other time.

Kylo: Next time.

Kylo: Promise.

“I’ll hold you to it.” He stepped away from the wall. “Off you go then.”

The horseman sped away into the night as silently as he came.

Back in his apartment Hux stared out of the window at the never-sleeping city bathed in moonlight. So very gently cradled in his hands was a glass container, the murky liquid inside keeping its contents safe. His gaze lowered to it. So very beautiful were the contents. The face inside looked as if it were in a peaceful slumber, eyed closed and plump lips slightly parted. Hux raised the container and pressed his lips softly against the glass surface. He would hold onto his most precious prize he had acquired some weeks ago.

The time wasn’t quite right yet.


	17. Fox Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Find your way to me by the light of the fox fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured most people would go some something fox/kitsune related for this one so I went for actual real life fox fire. Plus I'm a big fan of fae Hux.
> 
> This fic is unbetaed and unedited.

No matter how many steps he took and no matter how much he stared at his surroundings Kylo had to accept one simple fact: he was hopelessly lost.

Everything around here looked the same. Every tree, every rock, every plant. It was bad enough trying to navigate through this forest in the light of day, but at night it was completely impossible. He thought the fair folk would have enjoyed nature more in the light of the sun but no, Hux had insisted on seeing him “by the light of the moon” as he had put it. Kylo would never fully get used to the way Hux talked, especially when he was being cryptic. Sometimes he felt that Hux was being deliberately obtuse and pulling the mystic bullshit on him just to fuck with him.

_Find your way to me by the light of the fox fire._

What the hell had that event meant? Those were the only instructions Hux had left him with to find him again. Kylo had a sinking suspicion Hux was being difficult on purpose over Kylo leaving him for the city for a few weeks to visit his mother. For a being that was much older than he was, Hux sure could act like a spoiled brat. Although in his research of the forest dwelling creatures, Kylo learned that it appeared to be a common trait for fairies to be greedy and self-centred by nature. And Hux certainly had come to claim Kylo as his own and he was very reluctant to part with that was his.

For Kylo it was easy to see why he was so enamoured with an ethereal being such as Hux on first sight. But it still took him by surprise, even months down the line, that such a gorgeous creature was so equally interested in himself.

Hux had revealed himself to Kylo, as much as Kylo had thought he had discovered Hux. But it had turned out that Hux’s curiosity of the human invading his land morphed into a deep interest and he allowed Kylo to catch glimpses of himself which in turn fuelled Kylo’s fascination with him. It turned into a carefully staged game of cat and mouse as Hux tricked Kylo into thinking he was the predator on the hunt for such mysterious and elusive prey.

Kylo had been smug and triumphant when he had “caught” Hux, only to be teased with the truth of the reality of their situation by the mischievous fae. Although, he couldn’t find it in himself to hold a grudge, so taken with Hux as he was. If he was honest with himself, that trickster nature of his only made Kylo all the more fond of him.

Their rendezvous’ became more frequent over the following months until they were practically routine. Kylo could never stay away from the forest and the treasure it held for more than too long. Hux too was always eager for his return, if his fervent touching and clinging to him upon Kylo’s arrival was anything to go by.  

That bratty nature of Hux’s came out in full force whenever Kylo had to drive out to the city for any extended period of time. He would often sulk and hide from him upon his initial returns. Kylo quickly learned to wait patiently for the fae to eventually give in and reveal himself wherein he would continue to sulk, but in Kylo’s arms at least.

Kylo wasn’t sure if Hux was hiding from him or not that particular night. Usually he would wait until the following day of his return before venturing out into the forest to seek Hux out. This time, however, before Hux had begrudgingly allowed him to leave, he had requested – more like demanded – that Kylo come see him the night of his return.

So, there he was like the obedient lovesick fool that he was, in the middle of the night searching for someone who may not actually be there for him to find.

Naturally his phone had no signal out there so relying on maps was out of the question. He’d been in this forest countless times but Hux had been there to guide him. Admittedly, he’d spent more time staring at Hux than paying attention to their surroundings. Still, he couldn’t see shit in this forest in the dark, and the flashlight app on his phone did nothing to help.

A loud beep indicated the end of his battery’s life and a moment later Kylo was plunged into total darkness. He swore loudly and kicked a rock. Idiot. Why hadn’t he brought an actual goddamned flashlight? Because he was a fucking sap who stupidly put his trust in a creature that was notorious for trickery and deception.

With a sigh, Kylo felt his way around and slumped down onto a log and put his head in his hands. Now he was stranded in the middle of the forest with no light to even give up and make his way home with. The forest remained quiet with just the distant sounds of the night time wildlife going about their business as usual. There was no sight or sound of Hux. He had been duped.

Kylo couldn’t sit out there on his ass all night feeling sorry for himself. He might break something on his way back or end up accidentally stepping on an angry badger and getting his foot eaten but he was going home. He stood up and then stopped dead.

He could see. Looking about, parts of the forest were illuminated by a faint green glow. Kylo stepped forward and leaned down to inspect the source of light emanating from some of the surrounding trees. A strange substance, some kind of fungi maybe, on patches of the bark were actually providing a very dim light source.

_Find your way to me by the light of the fox fire._

It looked like Hux wasn’t talking about catching a fox and setting the poor thing on fire. That was a relief. Kylo traced his fingers over the strange light emitting fungi and looked about to find it lining some of the trees and logs in the surrounding area. On closer inspection he found that some of it had been scraped away, and the remaining fox fire – if that was indeed what this stuff was called – looked almost as if they formed… markers.

Wasting no more time, Kylo followed the trail marked in faint glowing green until finally it lead him out into a clearing. And there his breath caught in his throat at the sight.

With his pale back to him, illuminated in the light of the moon, was Hux, bathing in a small pool. His long fiery hair was spread out around him, floating in the water. In the glow of the moonlight and fox fire Hux looked even more so like the other worldly being that he was.

“I feared you might not come.” Hux’s gentle voice carried out over the still pool and he threw Kylo a shy glance over his shoulder.

“You really need to be more specific with your directions.”

Hux chuckled and gracefully turned in the water to face him. “Join me.”

Kylo didn’t have to be told twice. He struggled and fell out of his own clothes, tripping over his jeans as he tried to get them off in record time. When he got to the edge of the pool, however, he took slow and tentative steps so as not to disrupt the still waters too much and waded out to meet Hux in the centre.

Immediately Hux wrapped his long, thin arms around his neck and pressed a wet cheek against Kylo’s bare chest.

“What was so important that you couldn’t wait until morning?” Kylo asked, pulling Hux close and burying his face in his hair. He smelled of the forest but sweeter than any of its flowers.

“I missed you.” Hux whispered, his breath tickling Kylo’s skin.

“Fuck, I missed you so much too.” Kylo never wanted to let go of him again.


	18. Hux as Harley Quinn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pretty much what it says on the tin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really don't know who came up with this theme or why but... here's the fic I guess.
> 
> This fic is unbetaed and unedited.

“There’s no way he’ll go through with it.”

“He’s just as stubborn as you are, remember.”

“Yeah but… he’s also kinda… conservative when it comes to what he wears.”

“He dresses like a grandpa.”

“Exactly!” Kylo shook his head, already convinced. “He’s gonna chicken out.”

“We’ll see.”

“I won’t be too much of an asshole about it. I can’t really blame the guy for not going through with it.”

Phasma rolled her eyes. The pair of them were standing in the living room near the fireplace at Poe’s Halloween party. To cut a long story short, Hux had lost a bet to Kylo and the rules were very simple: the loser had to wear a “sexy” Halloween costume of the winner’s choice. Just to be an asshole, when he won, Kylo picked the one costume he knew would piss Hux off the most. Not only was Harley Quinn’s costume from _Suicide Squad_ perfectly “sexy” but nearly every other girl at the party would be wearing one version or another of the character’s outfits. Hux hated overrated popular costumes even more than he hated “sexy” ones.

The look on Hux’s face when Kylo told him his punishment was more than a prize enough for their stupid and petty bet over something remarkably trivial. But Hux was never one to beg for mercy and through gritted teeth he agreed to the terms before storming off to prep for the party the week before. Kylo hadn’t seen any kind of hint of Hux’s supplies for the costume.

“God, I hope it’s one of those really shitty costumes from ebay that looks nothing like the photo.” Kylo laughed into his drink. There was no way he wasn’t capturing this disaster on his phone.

“I don’t think you have to worry about that being an issue.”

Kylo looked up and saw a shit-eating grin spread on Phasma’s face. He followed her line of sight and the red plastic cup in his hand was suddenly crushed in his grip and beer flowed through his fingers.

All eyes were on Hux as he entered Poe’s house. The smirk he wore as people stared at him open mouthed and even wolf whistled was well justified. Kylo’s brain had melted and the only words to describe how he looked were drop dead gorgeous and totally fuckable.

Hux’s long, slender legs were encased in fishnet stockings showing off his milky white skin. The red and blue booty shorts barely covered his ass and left absolutely nothing to the imagination in the crotch area. The torn crop top reading “daddy’s little monster” exposed the pale skin of his stomach. He might not have worn a blonde pigtailed wig, but his own slicked back ginger hair still made Kylo want to run his fingers through it and pull tight. His smeared makeup was near perfect to the real deal and Kylo wanted nothing more than to smudge that red lipstick even more. To top it all off, he even wore that fucking choker around his neck. Kylo was sure he could fit his hand around Hux’s throat.

His hips swayed from side to side as Hux strutted through the crowd towards Phasma and Kylo.

All Kylo managed was a choked squeak before whispering to Phasma. “Is it weird to suddenly want to fuck your best friend?”

Phasma’s only response was a loud cackle as she snuck off to leave Kylo alone at Hux’s mercy.


End file.
